Come and Get Your Love
by WritingSingingThesbian
Summary: How do our leading women resolve conflicts that threaten their friendship and possible romance? I had this story posted, but took it down after a hiatus from writing. It has been rewritten, edited, and I've added more to what already existed. Rated T for language. Some chapters will be M/MA rating.
1. Chapter 1

_Present  
Early November_

The Rizzoli's hovered through Maura's home trying to comfort her through a problem she thought she could deal with alone. As hard as they tried, neither of the Rizzoli brothers or matriarch could elicit a smile or semblance of peace from Maura. They could not get her out of the house _or_ do anything for herself. All she managed to do was respond to the family, use the bathroom, and sleep. Angela had never seen Maura so despondent like this before, so she took it upon herself to take care of her.

Angela admitted it to anyone who would listen, Maura was her unofficial daughter after all she had done for and gone through with the Rizzoli clan, especially with Jane. She naturally empathized with Maura and hurt as much as she would had her own child gone through what Maura experienced. Not only did Angela use every last ounce of her own will to console her –even Frankie and Tommy would step in to jostle some sort of positive reaction. But they all knew who could get Maura out of this sad stupor; there really was only _one_ person that could get through to Maura, no matter what strong emotion she was feeling. There was a problem with getting that _one_ person to comfort Maura though: she refused to talk to or see the distraught woman. She only went to her mother's guest house and even getting her to stay for longer than twenty minutes was a rarity.

Jane Rizzoli did _not_ want to see Maura Isles.

Everyone in the Rizzoli and Isles circle couldn't believe the events that took place since Ian Faulkner came back a few weeks ago. Everyone who knew what happened pitied the sweet Maura Isles for losing the two people she had considered irreplaceable in her life. Angela and her two sons encouraged Jane to speak with Maura, but the headstrong eldest daughter ignored and focused entirely on work. She let her cases devour her time and wouldn't allow anyone –not even her own partners and Lieutenant– to convince her to take a paid vacation, one that she really deserved.

Jane closed herself off to her family's demands that only meant to do her good so she too could heal and move on. She ignored her family's pleas to talk to Maura. Jane did not let anyone sway her decisions. She stayed away from Maura and, practically, everyone she knew.

That cold day in November, Angela once again attempted to speak to Maura. "You know, Jane isn't here to say it Maura, but she misses you." Angela took a seat on the edge of Maura's bed. She stared at the back of Maura's tangled tresses, "Jane really does miss you and I know you feel the same way," the older woman reached out to pat Maura's shoulder, "She's miserable without you Maura."

Maura pulled her duvet closer up to her chin and continued to stare out the window, "If that is the case Angela, if Jane cares that much for me, she would be here." Maura felt the warm hand from her shoulder move away, "We should have already apologized for our actions, been past this predicament and moved on..." Maura hiccupped as she felt a pain in her chest begin to rise, she choked back tears, "On your way out Angela, may you please draw the blinds and close the door?" Maura buried her face deep into the duvet. "I'm going back to sleep."

Angela got off the bed and went to the window Maura had just been staring out of, "Honey, why don't we go outside for a bit? It's been snowing for a few hours, we can take a stroll through the neighborhood."

She never kept track of time anymore –Maura didn't even keep track of what was going on around her. It was snowing? "Don't worry Angela," Maura looked up at the woman who had taken care of her for the past few weeks, "I'll be able to see it from the window."

Angela opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. She turned back to the window and reached for the handle that closed the blinds. In the semi-darkness, Angela could make out the doctor's drawn face, closed eyes, and shuddered at how the liveliness that normally emanated from Maura no longer existed. She needed to do something.

Later the same day, Angela tried convincing Jane to see Maura again, with no results. After Angela finished "nagging" –as Jane so helpfully pointed out– her daughter turned back to the computer screen and passively replied, "Ma, I'm trying to solve a case here, I've got a ton of paperwork to do."

Her daughter could be rude when she was in a bad mood, Angela had dealt with that for well over 30-odd years, but at that moment, it irritated her more than it should have. "Look at me Jane." Angela waited as Jane continued typing. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela slammed a hand against the table causing her daughter to jump back in shock, "Don't you _dare_ ," Angela pointed a finger at her, "...use that excuse on me again. Maura needs you now, and I _sure_ as hell know that you need her too!" Angela took a step back and felt slightly guilty at the shock written all over Jane's face, she continued anyway, "I know that you two love each—"

Jane shook her head, "Ma, we do not—"

"Do not interrupt me." Angela crossed her arms, while Jane sat back in her chair, mirroring the same action, "Don't try to deny it because I know Jane. It took me awhile to get it, but I see it." Angela calmed down, placed her arms down and walked closer to her daughter's side, "You can finally have everything you want with Maura, but you're throwing it all away by refusing to speak to her."

That same rebellious and wilfulness expression showed on her face again. Jane stood up from her seat, glad that the bullpen was clearing out, "Look Ma, if you care that much for Maura," her voice cracked saying her name, " _You_ stay and talk to her. Don't defend her when... when–" she flailed her arms, "When _she_ decided all this." Jane grabbed her blazer and threw it over her shoulder. She pulled open a drawer and took out her phone and car keys, "And I don't know why everyone is hounding _me_ to talk to Maura. She was part of all this too okay?"

She could hear the pain in Jane's hoarse voice, "Honey," Angela stepped in front of her, blocking her path, "Honey, I love you more than the world could know. All this pain and hatred that's festered between you two hasn't just affected you two." Angela ran her knuckles against Jane's cheek, "Everyone is beside themselves with worry."

"Okay, so Maura and I need to get along _now_ so everyone feels better about themselves? Okay, got it." Jane rolled her eyes and tried to walk away again.

"No, no." Angela shook her head. She grabbed her daughter's shoulders, "I'm saying that we all know how much you two care for each other, and the... the animosity that's coming from the both of you," Angela looked up at her daughter and shook her a bit, "It's something we've never seen before. I came here to try to get you two back together, to clean this mess between you two. Maura's just as depressed and frustrated as you are Janie." Angela let go of her, "Maura's been through a lot since you left, and you have too. You two love each other too much to—"

Jane scoffed, "I only left because she made a choice!" She pointed at a wall, towards a woman who was miles away, "Maura wanted to marry Ian! She did it and I tried my best to stay, but I couldn't!" Jane shrugged, "I don't know how to go back there," she cleared her throat before continuing, "Now Ma, please. Just let me leave."

Angela moved out of her way, but she didn't let her go without saying, "Things aren't always what they seem Jane. That's why you have to go back! You need to know..." The brunette couldn't hear her mother anymore as the elevator doors shut in front of her.

She already knew. As hard as she fought against it, she really did want to see Maura and find out what happened. Why did Maura never come back the second time Ian came around, she didn't know. She knew Maura could continue to work even in her third trimester, so it was odd that she stayed away. She tried to visit Maura at the hospital too. By that time, however, too much had occurred between them already and as Jane explained to Angela: she did not know how to go back there. She could not go into that hospital and see her best friend. She did not know how to go back to Maura.

Jane walked to the parking garage, her mind wrapped and twisted around all that she knew, all that she tried to deny. And it was driving her mad. She wanted it all to end.

"Jane?" She was like a ghost in a heavy mist. "Jane!"

It took her a moment to realize who she was, but upon recognizing her, Jane waved at the approaching woman. Always bubbly and welcoming, and unusually friendly, the shorter woman hugged Jane.

"Do you hug everyone you meet?" Jane took a deep breath and laughed a little.

"It's always nice to see you, that's all." The shorter woman wrapped an arm around Jane's waist and pulled her along, "We need to catch up."

The perky voice and personality interrupted Jane's murky jumble of thoughts. She let the shorter woman lead the way and stuttered, "Um, okay. Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : There were many reasons I stopped writing this story. One of them was the direction the story was going. I had it planned out, but it wasn't working out correctly, and so my interest in it disappeared completely. Now, with more specific planning and a better outlook on this story, the interest is back. Again, I rewrote most of it, added more, edited it –all to make the story work better. The first time would have ended up in confusing disaster. Now, I know. And... it explains the weekly updates. I want to re-read each chapter to make sure it flows better.

Also, I have no clue what happens during crime scene investigations and all that, I am no expert, so I apologize in advance. I will include some situations, but I guarantee there will not be a lot of it. I will work my way around them as much as I can.

And this is ALL purely fictional, based off of my imaginative mind.

* * *

 _Flashback  
Mid-January_

BEACON HILL

It was like washing dishes: rinse, scrub, wash, and repeat. Just a few more pages to go and she'd finish the monotonous cycle of reading, reviewing, signing and filing her paperwork.

The past two weeks had gone by grudgingly slow, but seemingly fast all at one time. It was an endless cycle of cases, autopsies, and driving. Goodness, so much driving. Her right calf felt stronger after those cross city commutes in fashionable shoes and all Maura wanted to do was relax. It would be nice to lay back in a steamy tub of lavender and chamomile while sipping a glass of Pinot Noir, and maybe have a masseuse for an extra measure of relaxation. But, the timing of all her incoming clients kept Maura from taking a proper break. And she needed that break.

Thoughts of a nice bath and massage pulled Maura's attention away from the file in hand, towards ways to get her mental and spiritual self back on track. She labeled her project as, 'The Perfect Day'. 'The Perfect Day' would include a few glasses of wine, some yoga, meditation, and possibly a massage. The thought of doing this sent a sense of serenity through her. She didn't know when she could do it, but she was sure looking forward to it. Then she thought of a way to get Jane's full-hearted participation. She knew there would be a lot of convincing to do since Jane could only tolerate so much of serious, no playing around stretching and real, quiet meditation. However, pair that with some bottles of wine, and Maura already knew that yoga would turn into a let's-see-who-can-balance-better-while-I-elbow-you-jab fest; meditating with a few candles and soft calming music in the background would become an annoying, "Hey, what are you thinking about?" and, "What does this actually do?" There would _definitely_ be no quiet time at all on, 'The Perfect Day'.

It was a toss between a forced day of calm while buzzed or drinking a little _too_ much and forgetting about the activities Maura planned that day. Honestly, since the two had not spent time together since New Year's, she didn't mind either way. The idea of a drunk boisterous brunette focusing on proper yoga form and seeing her attempt silence for at least a minute relaxed Maura faster than planning, 'The Perfect Day'.

As she settled into her seat with a demure smile playing on her lips, a heart pounding, short-lived panic replaced the calm demeanor she'd adopted. The loud knock from the front door sent the case file she was mindlessly staring at out of her hands. She shook her head and chuckled at the short moment of peace thinking about Jane.

She stood from her seat and started to pick up the manila folder and scattered papers, but the loud knock came again. Maura glanced down at her wristwatch and wondered who could be at her door at this time of night. Since it was a personal day for the detective, it could be Jane. Then came another knock. Maura placed the file back on the table –confused that Jane wouldn't let herself in– and walked to the door, adjusting her blouse as she opened it.

"I'm surprised you bothered—"

Jane didn't let herself in because it was not Jane at the door.

"Hello love!" Maura watched cautiously as Ian Faulkner swaggered through the threshold. All sorts of emotions surged through her at the sight of her old lover.

He grinned as he scooped down to pick her up in a strong hug. Maura couldn't help but giggle when he quickly turned around to shut the door behind him. As she slid down the length of his torso, Maura grasped Ian's face in her hands. Ian looked up at her and smiled as he caught her lips. Maura pulled away from him, astonished by this forgotten familiarity.

"I guess you miss me?" He pulled her in closer by the waist and as she looked into her former lover's eyes, Maura couldn't help but feel a certain sense of longing.

It took a moment for her to respond because she was too busy looking him over. He still looked the same: the ruggedness, taut form, and tan complexion, his too charming smile. Maura finally broke their contact and scolded, "Don't you know it's bad to guess?" He grazed a finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards as she continued, "You know someone might see you!" Maura blushed a little at her reaction. She was a grown woman, in her own home, it shouldn't matter if anyone saw him being affectionate with her –this was not a hallway in boarding school.

" _Is_ anyone here Maura?" He looked around her living room, still holding her chin.

"No... there isn't anyone here." She moved his hand away, but he grabbed her around the waist again and pulled her in. She couldn't discern the cause for her sudden urge to commingle privately with Ian. Maybe that it had been awhile since she had the intimate company of a person, not a toy. It could have been her earlier notions of tranquility and joy with Jane that relaxed her _too_ much. Or the more practical and honest reason that something was poking her where it shouldn't, made Maura want to have a little fun. What if it were all three? She didn't know, but she knew he sensed the need in her.

"Well then, we're in luck." He pushed himself into her again and this time pulled her hair. Maura sighed and held him this time. She jumped into his arms and let him kiss her passionately. His taut abs felt nice against her pelvis, and at this she kissed him harder. "God Maura, I've missed this."

A cloud of wanting impaired her mind and she nearly growled, "Oh, so have I."

He walked with her on his hips to the couch and laid her down. Ian caressed as much of her as he could, hungrily sucking on her neck. Maura closed her eyes as each body part came into contact: his tongue and teeth on her neck, his strong abs pushing against her, and his strong hands wrapped around her thighs. She thought it foolish, sleeping with the man who broke her heart and knew it was asinine. But another part of her craved the physical intimacy he could offer. And she did not protest when the Australian pulled his shirt off.

Her body temperature rose while watching him slide his pants off, and eventually reaching over to pull her blouse off too. She bucked her hip upwards, allowing her pants to come off too. Once again, a certain wanting pushed her into motion, and its intensity revved her up way more than she cared to admit.

The frenzied love-making that ensued surprised both parties, but neither could complain about the satisfaction that would reward them afterwards. She felt herself nearing the edge, but a sudden flashback to that New Year's night threw her off. The memory played in her head and in that same moment, Ian reached up to her chest. Maura closed her eyes, relishing the image in her head and moved her hips frantically against the man beneath her. Her body spasmed, releasing all the tension that had built up, and as she finished, Ian came too.

Maura relaxed against his chest and stared at the coffee table in front of her. He laid one hand on her back and stroked her hair with the other. Maura felt her heart pound in her chest, but with a few deep breaths, it began to slow. Ian broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"So what have you been up to?"

She patted him on the chest, still staring at the coffee table. Maura needed a moment before she could speak, her throat had gone dry, but when she replied, all the pain from their past reemerged. "I'm the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." She finally pulled herself from him and sat on her couch, "Before you decided to surprise me, I was overlooking cases..."... _and thinking about Jane._

Ian sat up and turned to her, looking at her thoughtfully, "Not the dream job I see." She shrugged at him as he continued to ask, "D'you still plan to travel the world, study ailments... help the less privileged and whatnot?"

The last time Maura spoke to Ian happened over a decade ago. For the two to continue talking without any animosity, especially on Maura's end, would surprise anyone watching their encounter –had they known their history.

"I'll eventually continue that dream, but I'm happy with the life I have here." Maura commented, distractedly putting her clothes back on. He seemed comfortable talking to her after not having seen or spoken to her in ten years, but Maura felt otherwise. Things were different. When he didn't respond, she continued, not looking at him, "There are wonderful people I've come to know. I have a job, a family, and Jane."

Ian finally got up and started to dress too. He looked at her with curiosity. She enjoyed having sex right? Why was she so distant? "I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you. Is.. is Jane your partner?" He covered his mouth and now looked at her in confusion. She mentioned the woman's name and lit up, but he had _just_ slept with her. "I hope that Jane woman doesn't see us like this." He slid his shoes on and tied them, "Forgive me, Maura. I'll see myself out." The wonder in her eyes confused him.

Her response made it clear, "Jane isn't my partner. We haven't done anything wrong." She combed a hand through her hair, she sighed, "I have no partner to cheat on, so there is no need for an apology. Jane and her family, well, they're _my_ family too. Jane is my best friend." Maura put her hands in her pockets, she didn't have to explain any of this to him. "And I don't mind dropping you off, where are you staying?"

"Well, it's nice to hear that you're happy Maura. I'm actually staying at a hotel in the city, and if you really don't mind...?" Ian got up and stood next to her with a smile.

"Wait here a moment while I grab my—"

Maura's phone buzzed on the granite tabletop of the island, cutting her off. She grinned, rushed over to her phone, and looked at the caller ID. It was dispatch. She answered the phone quickly, glad that any chances of Ian staying over diminished, "Doctor Isles." Ian felt his pockets, noticing his wallet missing, and searched around the couch for it as he listened to her conversation over the phone. While balancing the phone between her cheek and shoulder, she prepared her medical bag. An older gentleman was pronounced dead at the scene and his son was rushed to the hospital.

After hanging up, Maura looked over at Ian. He found his wallet underneath the coffee table and shoved it in his back pocket. Ian rocked back and forth on his feet, "You have to rush off? I can wait here if you need me too."

"No, don't worry about it. Let me just run upstairs to change and I'll take you to your hotel." Maura couldn't risk any chances of Ian running into Angela, or Jane. And she definitely did not want that blinding lust to take over her again. So it was best if he left. She excused herself and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She hurriedly chose a dark blouse, grey pants and blindly grabbed a pair of heels from her closet.

She went back down, grabbed her medical bag while slipping her heels on, and took her keys off a hook. Ian followed her to the front door and opened it for her. They enjoyed an awkward half an hour drive to his hotel and made promises to meet each other again within the next couple of days.

AT THE CRIME SCENE

"Seriously, I'll check the body myself if I have to." Jane fidgeted, pinching her lower lip with her arms crossed. "I had a beer in hand and a perfectly damn good movie on." A loud cackle came from behind her. She turned around to find Frost grinning ear to ear, jotting notes down as he surveyed the crime scene. Realizing she was staring at him, Frost dialed down his grin and faced elsewhere. "What are you laughing at?"

"What kind of movie were you watching Jane?" He swiveled back around, wiggling his eyebrows, "Relaxing to some good ol' nasty–"

Korsak slapped him on the back of his head, " _That's_ nasty!"

Jane 'oohed' at him and laughed as he walked away to look at the perimeter of the crime scene. Korsak stood next to her and discussed a few notes, but since the medical examiner still had not arrived, Jane decided to look at the body herself. She walked awkwardly to the sheet while Korsak, behind Jane, cleared his throat and pointed with his pen, "Rizzoli, Doctor Isles is here."

She stopped mid-stoop and went around the body, towards Maura, an irritated crunch forming on her eyebrows. Once she got closer, the unfashionably late medical examiner caused concern.

"Hey!" Maura panted, practically gliding to the body.

Jane rubbed her back, "Where've you been?" She kept pace with Maura, her long legs effortlessly following after the shorter woman.

It probably wasn't the best idea to tell her best friend that she had _just_ dropped of the man she had slept with an hour ago, to his hotel room; the same man who, in all honesty, abandoned her in a foreign country ten years ago. Maura glanced over at the body, up to Jane, then back to the body. She stoutly replied, "Bed." She stooped down and began her process.

"You okay, Maur?" Jane was distressed too. She'd been waiting at the crime scene for over an hour, waiting for Maura to arrive to decide whether the homicide detectives were actually needed for this gentleman's case. But, after noticing Maura's odd behavior and strangely mismatched heels, she was more concerned about the pain _she_ was going through.

"Yes, I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Maura got up to her feet and analyzed the gravel around the body.

Jane dramatically pointed at her friend's feet, confusion sweeping over her face. "Well, for one thing... you're wearing two different shoes Maura!"

"What?" She looked down at her heels, walking more pointedly, "Oh, it was dark and I couldn't see. I was in a rush to get here." Maura stood in place and shook her head, "Did the victim's son tell you anything?"

The detective put her weight on her right foot, crossing her arms, "If you were in a rush, you would have been here in 30 minutes, not an hour. And yes, he told Frost that a driver sped their way through both men and didn't stop. Yo, Frost!"

The younger detective raised his eyebrows and jogged up to her, "What's up?"

"What did the son tell you?"

"A dark-colored sedan sped its way through here, colliding with both men, but his father, Evan Dunbar, took most of that impact. Chris, that's the son, was hit by the side bumper and rolled off to the side."

Korsak chimed in, "There are tire marks a few feet south of the body, it's off to the side. Looks like they waited for them –seems intentional."

Maura nodded in agreement, removing her gloves, "There were no other tire marks after impact, they didn't check to make sure both victims were dead. Evan Dunbar sustained multiple traumas, but we'll have to take him to the morgue for further examination." She talked to the coroner briefly and signed a few documents before they began transportation. "Looks like you have a case."

Korsak sighed, "It's past midnight folks." He rubbed his eyes, "Let's go home, get some rest, and meet back at the department in the morning."

All three detectives proceeded to take their gloves off and disposed them in a nearby trash can. The four colleagues then walked together to their respective cars.

"So, do you want to tell me why you were so late?" Jane focused on each step she took, her hips beginning to ache with each odd step.

"I told you, I was in bed. What about you? You're limping." Maura, still conscious about her heels, could now see the detective's lighter step on the left foot.

Jane stopped in her tracks, defensively retorting, "I'm not limping, I'm just," she waved her arms, "...trying out a new walk."

Korsak and Frost chuckled, watching two of them talk.

"Your new walk seems to cause a lot of discomfort. Maybe you're limping because you need to buy better fitting shoes, Jane." Maura scolded, "We should go shopping sometime this week," _and hopefully the two of you don't run into each other at all_ , "I'll help you find the perfect shoes!"

Frost chimed in, "Shopping sounds a lot better than watching those kinds of movies. Besides, you've been wearing those same boots since I joined homicide."

"Wasn't that almost three years ago?" Korsak asked, not helping Jane's case.

"Oh shut up!" Jane rolled her eyes, starting the limp to her car, "I don't want to go shoe shopping. My shoes are _perfectly_ fine. And I don't watch those kinds of movies! I want to go home, go to bed, and we can work on the case tomorrow." She snapped her fingers and pointed to the sidewalk, "Let's go home!"

Korsak and Frost said their good-nights and went to their cars immediately outside the perimeter of the crime scene. Jane parked a few cars down past Korsak and Frost. And Maura, the latest one to arrive, had a further distance to walk. While she looked over the victim's body, she could feel the analyzing gaze of Jane Rizzoli and knew that she'd want to talk. So Maura made sure to hurry past the detective as she pushed her keys into the door's lock, not stopping to say goodnight.

Arriving fashionably late with a black heel on one foot and a blue heel on the other was out of character for Maura Isles. Jane knew her friend well enough to realize that something was bothering her or, at least, she was hiding something from her. Never the one to miss a detail, the brunette recognized an unearthly glow, a glow she hadn't witnessed since their last sleepover or Maura's last 'sleepover', though they never hesitated to talk about them –much to Jane's chagrin.

She thought she was in the clear. Hurrying past her detective best friend to her car would guarantee that she didn't have to mention her tardiness, her mismatched heels, or her odd behavior. But her best friend, whose whole life centered around being a detective (a great pairing it seems), needed to know what was going on. And they didn't get to say goodnight to each other too. Before Maura could take her keys out, Jane was at her side, hands on hips.

"Come on Maura, what's going on?" Jane huffed, "Your heels don't match! You were an _hour_ late. And I know we've both been busy these past two weeks, so I haven't spent any time with you. I don't know what's been going on since... then."

Maura wasn't sure if she was referring to New Year's Eve, or the entirety of the two weeks they hadn't seen each other; either way, Maura did not want to tell Jane just yet. "I just... something unexpected surprised me, and I was in bed. I got the call and was still dealing with that surprise, so I wasn't as focused as I should have been." She blushed at her poor excuse of an explanation, "Don't worry Jane. I'm fine. I really am."

Jane shifted her weight, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure," Maura extended a hand to caress Jane's shoulder, "You, however, need to get your foot looked at. If it bothers you that much, I can take a look at it later."

The brunette's expression changed from brooding curiosity to defensive playfulness, "I told you I am fine Maura!"

"If you're fine," Maura swiftly, but softly, pressed her foot on the detective's left boot. Jane yelped in pain and grabbed Maura's shoulder to keep herself upright. "See me tomorrow when you can, 'kay?"

Jane took a deep breath in, whimpered as she staggered backwards at the throbbing discomfort and nodded her head, "Okay. Tomorrow." She snarled at the blonde, stepping forward again to grab both shoulders. Maura's automatic response was to pull her shoulders up as she felt Jane apply pressure there. She returned the smile that Jane gave, "That hurt! Don't do that again."

Maura chuckled, "Okay, I'm sorry." She grasped Jane's elbows, "I won't do it again." She closed her eyes as Jane's pressure lightened. A warmth washed over her, one that she hadn't felt since the last time they were together. It was so comforting and familiar. Two weeks of no physical contact with Jane and no proper communication was the longest they had gone, it made total sense for Maura to lean in and give her friend a hug.

The throbbing in her foot was still there, so she was out of balance, but Maura's unexpected surprise hug held her in place. Jane returned the embrace, wrapping her arms fully around the shorter woman. She buried her nose on the top of her head, took a breath in and admitted, "I missed you Maur."

Maura didn't let go, she buried the side of her face on Jane's shoulder, "I missed you too." She pulled away and finally took her keys out. She unlocked her car door, but before she opened it, she put her hand on Jane's arm, "Come over tomorrow so we can catch up okay?"

She curbed the urge to lean over and kiss her on the forehead, so Jane crossed her arms and pinched her lips with her fingers instead, "I definitely will. Goodnight Maura." Jane formed a fist and lightly hit her on the arm.

"Goodnight Jane." Maura opened the door, got in and started her engine. Maura waved back as she walked away, but did not leave until she could no longer see Jane in her rearview mirror. When the sound of Jane's engine began, Maura finally pulled out of the space and headed home. The warmth that had taken over her earlier, before she hugged Jane, came back in the middle of her chest –right above her diaphragm. It bubbled there and each thought about the brunette made it bubble more intensely. Then a sadness overcame her. She couldn't pinpoint the exact reason she felt the urge to be close to Jane again (the warm hug, their lost time together), but she felt something missing from their interaction. Although the hug felt right, it didn't satisfy Maura like it used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : I wrote this story WAY before I ever watched XWP, but there are similarities between both pairings that strike me. Jane had a foot problem, Gabrielle had a foot problem. Xena had a pest infestation, Maura has a pest infestation Before I watched the almighty (sometimes campy and outrageous) XWP, I thought 'Rizzoli Isles' had great subtext. Wrong. They got nothing on XWP. There was subtext, maintext... it had everything! Jane and Maura (in the TV series) would _never_ have been a couple with Jan Nash as showrunner (I think they would have if it had been Janet Tamaro. Give me your opinions in the reviews!). The writers played on 'will they, won't they?' to tease viewers. Again, watch XWP. It surpasses 'Rizzoli Isles' in subtext and lady loving and badassery. Don't get me wrong though, I still love Jane and Maura.

Anyway, from this point on, the story will continue in the 'past' unless noted in the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

JANE'S APARTMENT: FIVE HOURS LATER

Jane conjured new dreams she never had as a teen: a three bedroom house with a red SUV parked in a two-car garage, a wide collection of classic movies that Maura introduced to her, and maybe a few trips to Europe to enjoy their culture and delicacies. Becoming a beat cop, and eventually a proud detective, was the only dream that stuck with her since childhood. She achieved many rudimentary goals she set for herself as she grew older and now she wanted to tackle new and challenging ones. Jane knew the house, car, DVD collection, and vacations were easy to grasp if she saved money, but the person that inspired it all would be difficult to win over.

She really didn't need those materialistic properties; she had her own apartment, wonderful friends, a crazy (but supportive) family, and a lifestyle she loved to live –though Angela voiced her concern for her daughter's safety constantly. However, even with these magnificent blessings, there was still a lot of wishful thinking on Jane's part.

The skills Jane garnered as a detective proved useful in day-to-day life. Some interviewing tactics benefited her when it came to bargaining prices, extracting information from friends and family, and –to her amusement– getting things to happen her way. Not only did intimidation work in her favor, but the most important quality Jane used, and it never faltered: empathy. Part of her work required her to grill suspects and their accomplices, break their spirit and show their true nature. Her job also required her to console grieving loved ones and offer any solace she could. Whether she dealt with murderers, loved ones, or victims, the ability to understand and be part of their situations helped solve cases. And Jane could feel a new case brewing closer to home that required her attention.

She could go through this over again in her mind and one of two possibilities sounded reasonable enough: her romantic feelings for her best-friend clouded her judgements or, simply, Maura did return the same feelings. Jane wanted to settle on the most reasonable explanation for the heart pounding intimacy of Maura's unexpected hug. Two weeks of strictly professional behavior –the work load increased astonishingly after the New Year's– and complete exhaustion kept the two apart, so it only made sense that her feelings actually got in the way. Jane _totally_ read too much from that hug, after all, the medical examiner and detective weren't strangers to physical contact. Yes, the two were comfortable enough around each other to hug, gratuitously touch, and sleep in bed together. Yet, the kisses they shared drunkenly on New Year's provided evidence that Maura may share the same feelings. Once, twice, three times, going back around in a circle, Jane went point by point for each reason with supporting evidence that this was all in her head. Or was it intentional?

Then she thought about Maura's demeanor earlier in the morning: mismatched heels, avoiding her, the strange glow. Jane's confusing theories and explanations shattered when she thought it all through again. The detective's anxiety sky-rocketed thinking of who or what held the medical examiner's attention.

"Oh my God!" Jane uttered aloud, "I'm obsessing too much." She rolled out of her covers, sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed her eyes. She huffed in exasperation when the alarm went off, signaling her to wake up for the day's work; Jane laid in bed for almost an hour before, waking with a start, thinking about Maura. She couldn't continue doing that. She had to get ready, pick up coffee, and focus on the hit-and-run case. But, who could deny Maura's perfect wavy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and those luscious lips? The bright smile, her bright personality, and infectious laugh? Everything that was Maura Isles made Jane's day so much brighter, and her friendship meant the world to her.

"Dammit, I'm too selfish." Jane got up and pulled the bedroom door open. She walked down the hall, to the bathroom, and flicked the light on. She looked at herself in the mirror, jumped back a bit at the bags under her eyes, and sighed. Their friendship meant the world to her, but Jane wanted more with Maura. This was the new and challenging goal she needed to meet. She didn't know whether the journey would flow seamlessly or end in disaster, but she needed to find out if the drunken kisses meant anything –if Maura's hug held more meaning like she suspected.

She stepped into the bath and relished the cold water running down the length of her body. Jane, exhausted from lack of sleep, readied herself for the journey she'd risk her friendship for. She also mentally and physically prepared herself for the piling workload she hated stressing over, but loved going through and solving.

MAURA'S HOUSE

The blonde soundlessly slept for five hours. No dreams, no nightmares. Total darkness enveloped her consciousness, time slipping easily from her grasp. She went to bed with an overly active mind, fell asleep instantly, and woke up begrudgingly before her alarm clock. Maura got ready for work and although she slept soundly, she couldn't shake the fatigue from her limbs and mind. Ian's unexpected arrival and their frantic session could have caused it. But the sex only invigorated and excited her –it stirred the sparkling embers. The root of it all: Jane Rizzoli.

The physical and emotional attraction to the brunette hadn't caused her any trouble in the past. As their friendship prospered, Maura got to know two sides of her detective best-friend. The way Jane carried and presented herself intimidated people. Her gumption, insistent attitude, and masculine energy made those who didn't know her uncomfortable. Only, that intimidation the brunette used on others was an armor. Jane's ability to frighten others guarded the warm, humorous, and loving personality Maura always got to see. Jane Rizzoli did not expose that side of herself to others outside of her circle.

Their trust in each other brought them close to a point where playful hitting, sleepovers, and gratuitous touches became a norm for the two. As her attraction grew; however, Maura learned to hide her emotions. No one would have picked up on it in the first place –Jane and Maura flirted in front of friends and family. In fact, their friendly flirtation became normal enough that it didn't cause _anyone_ , not even Jane, to bat an eye.

But the events of New Year's Eve and her tumble in bed with Ian would prove difficult for Maura to keep her impulses in check. Her kisses with Jane started a fervent wanting for physical intimacy; they couldn't, or she couldn't, act on it because they were both drunk. Maura would have gladly continued despite her inebriation because she had imagined them together many times before. Yet, if Jane didn't feel the same way –it was hard to deny since they participated in the act of french kissing– Maura wasn't sure their friendship would continue after _one_ drunken night in bed. The only way to fulfill her need balanced between two acts: masturbation (it could only do so much) or sleeping with someone else.

That person ended up being Ian Faulkner, a man she once loved, who helped scratch an itch that had gone on for far too long. She didn't mean to; however, the memory of her kissing Jane allowed her to finish with Ian. And she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait for the brunette. Maura wanted to discuss the incident with Jane to find out if their relationship could progress into anything more. If both agreed that their friendship was to stay exactly the same, Maura wanted to know as soon as possible so she could get over her feelings and move on.

Until then, Maura would have to deal with the repercussions of her scatter brained actions. As she walked from her bedroom to the kitchen, the knock from the front door caused an uncomfortable stirring in her stomach. She hoped it wasn't who it was but, upon answering the door, Maura couldn't avoid him now.

"Maura, darling," Ian grinned, pushing a satchel to his side, "I'm sorry to catch you so early in the morning, but I didn't have your number."

"I can't stay long, I have to go in to work." Maura ushered him in. "May I offer you any drinks? Some breakfast?" She opened a cupboard and pulled out two cups. She started a pot of water and decided to make tea.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a pot of tea. I don't need any breakfast, thank you. We just really need to talk." Ian took a seat by the counter, placed his bag on the floor, and watched as Maura made her way through the kitchen. She took a lunch bag out of a cupboard, went into her fridge and took out her day's lunch: a grilled chicken breast with stir-fried vegetables.

"While the water's heating, I just want to let you know that last night..." Maura stopped and looked up at him, his eyes seemed to glitter with anticipation, "Last night, had I been in my right mind, we wouldn't have slept together."

Ian got up from where he sat, went around the counter, and put a hand on her shoulder, "What happened last night will never repeat itself. Look, the reason I came by last night was to ask for your help."

Maura shrugged her shoulder to get his hand off her, "My help with what? Ten years of no communication and you suddenly appear on my doorstep for help?"

Ian crossed his arms, "I got myself into some trouble and got your address through some contacts. You're the only one I can trust Maura."

She hesitated, listening to the worry in his voice, "What sort of trouble could you possibly be in?"

He went to the satchel and pulled manila folders out, "If you look through these, I dipped... my hands into a situation I lost control of. While working in Ethiopia," he looked as her face fell, "I met a few doctors who were part of some shady businesses. I found out about what they were dealing in and planned to report them, but they cut a deal. If I worked with them, I could travel the country, be my own boss, and... profit more."

Maura squinted her eyes at him. Money and power was the reason Ian abandoned her in Ethiopia, left her with _no_ explanation whatsoever why he picked up and left. "So, what? You need me to help you...?"

"I'm under investigation for international drug smuggling. With my connections as a doctor, I got my hands on drugs that were used for medical procedures." He took a deep breath in and scratched the back of his head, "I could be placed in a federal prison for five years... or more, depending on what my _kind_ colleagues plan to say about me."

"So you need me as an alibi? To tell officials that you're actually a law-abiding citizen who got caught in the middle of an illegal scheme?" Maura poured herself and Ian some tea and poised herself before she bursted, "Ten years go by and you show up here to ask for my help? What do you make of me Ian?" She pointed at the files, "You stole pharmaceuticals you were _not_ authorized to take, performed procedures on other criminals –which makes you an accomplice for whatever crimes they've been involved in. I don't know who you are!"

Ian put his hands up defensively, "I know what I'm asking of you is a lot, especially after I left you when everything–,"

"Don't bring it up. I've moved on and we don't have to discuss it. But _this,_ " she pointed between them, "I can't help you with. You got yourself into this mess, so you can get yourself out of it. Why did you even bother coming here Ian?"

He closed the distance between them and took her by the shoulders. His resolve broke and desperately needed to get out, "Maura, you're the only person I trust. I know I don't deserve your kindness so you can decide whether you want to help me or not. I can't do anything without authorities catching my trail. I need a few supplies to get back to Africa so I can tie a few loose ends, then I'll turn myself in. It's as simple as that."

Maura shook her head. She couldn't get involved with a wanted felon. Maura had no idea what else he could be involved in. "I can't do that Ian."

He let go of her and sighed in disappointment. He gathered the files, placed them in the satchel, and drank the last of his tea. "Alright Maura, I'll be on my way."

She gazed downwards. The sparkle in Ian's eyes were there because he thought she could help, but once she turned him down, he aged in those few seconds. If he stayed true to his word and turned himself in, Maura couldn't see the harm in buying him a few supplies. She walked to him from the kitchen and stopped him before he could get to the door. She pulled him back, made him take a seat, and sat down across from him.

Before she could say anything, the sound of jingling keys at the knob panicked her. "Oh gosh. That's Jane's mother."

He started to panic too and shrugged, "What? Do you want me to hide?"

Her nerves spiked as she heard the lock turn, pointed at his bag and motioned for him to shield it. Ian grabbed it from his shoulder and placed it between his legs. She took the pot of tea and poured more for them, attempting a scene of normalcy. Maura whispered to him before Angela walked through, "No, just say that we're colleagues. I don't want to explain you to Angela."

Ian couldn't agree more, "I am hard to explain, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are." Maura looked down as Angela entered. "Just act casually." She whispered again.

Angela looked up from the doorknob and staggered backwards at the sight of Maura and her house guest, "I'm so sorry Maura. I didn't know there was company. I'll just go–"

Instead of sending Angela away –she would become very suspicious– Maura stepped from around the counter with a cup in hand, "No, don't worry Angela. This is a colleague of mine, Doctor Ian Faulkner. We were just… uh," She couldn't tell Angela that she was planning to help a fugitive.

"We were discussing a few old cases that we handled together over a few cups of tea." Angela edged closer to them, "As Maura already mentioned, I'm Ian Faulkner. It's a pleasure meeting you Angela." He reached out for her hand and shook it with a strong grip.

"Ow," Angela smiled uneasily, "So, Maura, you're working quite… _early_ ," she turned her attention to the blonde, "This _is_ a colleague or a _former_ colleague?"

Maura couldn't understand that Angela was referring to their romantic life, not work, "He is a former colleague. But, we are reestablishing our earlier work relationship… to aid one another with cases?" Maura made eye contact with Ian so he could confirm her statement.

"Yes, Doctor Isles and I are collaborating–"

Angela could see Maura growing more uncomfortable and could take a hint of their relationship. She raised a hand, "I won't understand any of your medical lingo." Angela proceeded to take a seat, still eyeing the odd couple, and pulled out a notebook. "I'm not sure if Jane mentioned my new hobby?"

Maura smiled, relieved the subject had changed, "She has, yes. Angela is working on her certification to become a professional organizer." She turned her attention to Ian, "Isn't that great?" Ian's news took a toll on her, but she had other problems she wanted to focus on. Not on a fugitive she didn't have feelings for, who decided that he could turn to her for help after abandoning her.

He furrowed his brows, but nodded anyway, "How interesting!"

Angela grinned and waved a finger in the air, "Being organized is the key to success! So Maura,"

"Yes?" She needed to leave if she expected to get any work done.

"Let's get organized!" Angela opened the notebook, "What should we start on?"

The threesome looked at one another, not knowing what to do because one: Maura couldn't be classified as disorganized, and two: Maura and Ian were not in a good place. Even so, Maura allowed Angela to do as she pleased. The older woman moved to the cabinets and insisted on labeling each item. Ian suggested, instead, that she could probably organize each item in alphabetical order. At that suggestion, Maura gave him a strained smile and shook her head behind Angela's back.

"This will be done in no time!" Angela removed everything out of its place to categorize them in correct order.

"Thank you Angela for offering to do this," Maura embraced her, "I'm going to leave for work now. Ian, if you don't mind?" She beckoned him to follow her to the guest room on the first floor. She pulled out a notepad and pen from the nightstand and wrote her number down, then handed the sheet of paper to him. "Here's my number if you need it. While I'm away, what do you plan on doing?"

Ian shrugged, "I think I can safely assume that you're still deciding whether I'm worth your time, so with that in mind, I'll make a few calls to get a ticket back to Africa. I don't have any assets so I need some supplies that I can take back with me. I can explain more, but I–"

"I'll finish around six and we can discuss more later." Maura patted his arm and left the room before asking, "If I help you, you help me. You're _authorized_ in medical procedures. Do you think you could perform a simple procedure on a foot?"

Ian stuttered, "Excuse me... a foot?"

"Make yourself comfortable, don't say anything to Angela." She walked out with him trailing behind her, "And don't, for goodness sakes, dare do anything else that could get me into trouble."

"What's in trouble?" Angela asked as she pulled the backing off a sticker.

He knew that she couldn't lie and she was already doing so much for him, he came up with a story. "A patient I've been working with for a few years has shown no sign of improvement with the resources I have in a third world country. I might be able to see a full recovery if Maura," he turned to make eye contact with her, "...invests her time and resources with the patient."

She knew what he meant. And she would come up with a plan when she was ready. But she needed to leave for work or someone else might end up knocking at her door with questions she _knew_ she wasn't ready to answer. Maura could envision Jane's reaction had she learned that she planned on buying supplies for a wanted criminal.

"Well, I hope you can help Maura." Angela said as she grabbed Maura's lunch bag. "Have a good day, okay? I know you've worked a lot lately, so make sure you get some breaks in and rest properly." She handed over the bag to the doctor and a thermos filled with Maura's favorite tea.

"Thank you Angela!" Maura took the items and lugged her medical bag and laptop case. "Ian," she eyed him cautiously, "Don't ruin Angela's organization!"

Angela looked him up and down with a grin, "Don't worry. He'll help tremendously."

THE CROWDED COFFEE SHOP

There were two people ahead of her before she could place her order of four large cups of good ol' Joe. Like always, while waiting her turn, Jane grew agitated.

She murmured as a customer stalled, trying to figure out what she did and did not want in her coffee. "You're fucking kidding me. I arrive here at a quarter past 6 and I'm still in this damn line?" After the woman sarcastically thanked the cashier, and the gentleman in front of Jane quickly ordered a dark roast black coffee, she finally got her chance to order. "Can I get my usual order and don't take an hour, please?"

The woman behind the counter gave a blank stare, unsure of what to punch into the register, "I'm... I don't know what that usual is."

Jane took a better look at the girl again and apologized, "I'm sorry. I assumed that you knew my order. I'm used to seeing the same people behind the counter..." she read the girl's name tag, "Sammy." Jane reached for her wallet in her back pocket, took out a few bills and started her order. "I'll need–"

A familiar face walked up to the register, she grinned at the detective and took over for Sammy, "Don't worry Detective Rizzoli, I remember the usual. Sammy, will you make the drinks please?" The brunette punched in the orders, gave her coworker the receipt and looked up at the detective. "Your total today is $10.89."

Jane double checked the screen again and down at the bills in her hand. That wasn't her usual order, it normally came out to about twice that amount. "Uh, are you sure you got my order..." she recognized the girl, gave her order to her in the past and saw her make it, but that total wasn't right. She also didn't know her name and couldn't find a name tag on her. "Lucy, right?"

"It's Lilly." Jane smiled guiltily, "Don't worry about it. And yes, I got your order. You seemed unhappy so I figured I could make your day by giving you a discount. And since Sammy is making your order as we speak, it'll be ready in a few minutes." Lilly returned a smile. She leaned in when Jane continued staring, "There are customers waiting behind you Detective," she whispered the last part, "I can't give all of them discounts."

The barista's smile made her feel more guilty, "Right, right. Sorry." Jane handed her two ten-dollar bills. "Thank you Lilly. Have a good day, yeah?"

"Don't forget your change!" Lilly waved the cash in her hands, causing a few of the customers to groan.

Jane shot a look at them before stepping off to the side, "Keep it. After all, I forgot your name." The woman held it hesitantly, but Jane insisted, "You can place it in the tip jar if that makes you feel better. Split it between you and your coworkers." Lilly placed the change in the jar and proceeded to make the next order as Sammy replaced her at the register.

Jane put one hand over the other and placed them in front of her, smiling as she waited for her drinks.

"Detective Rizzoli your order, as promised." Lilly fastened the cups into a holder and pushed it forward. "And if you don't mind me asking, where's that friend of yours?"

"Friend?" Jane asked, grabbing the holder.

"That strawberry blonde? You know the one with the big... smile." She pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaned against the counter.

"Oh! Maura?" Jane looked at Lilly curiously, "She's probably at work. We've been swamped and I figured I'd buy us all drinks to keep us awake." Jane noticed a change in the girl's demeanor, but ignored it.

"Well, tell your team I said hi." Lilly turned her attention to Sammy, noticing the orders piling up, "I should probably start the other orders."

Jane chuckled, "Probably." She waved and called out, "Thank you Sammy."

"Have a good day... yeah?" Lilly grinned, repeating Jane's statement.

The detective thanked them one last time before leaving. As she walked out, she chuckled at the girl's friendliness. Her irritation got her a discount. Maybe she should show her agitation more often so she wouldn't have to spend anymore money. That wouldn't be nice though, taking advantage of the girl's friendliness. She'd have to tell the others at the office about her discount. Maura would be impressed but scold Jane for her impatience. Jane started her car, paused as she thought about Lilly and shook her head. _The one with the big..._ smile? The detective looked towards the coffee shop and suddenly felt protective. _She seemed disappointed Maura wasn't with me._

She blocked that thought from her mind.

Jane drove to the department, parked in her usual stall, and took the elevator up to the bull pen.

"Morning Jane," Frost greeted as she placed a cup with the letter 'K' on Korsak's desk, "The hospital's notified us that Chris just woke up. They had to reset a few bones, pop his arm back in, but he's coherent."

She placed a cup in front of him, "Okay. We'll visit him later today. Do you know where Korsak is?"

Frost took a sip and sighed, "Oh, that's some good coffee." He waved his hand towards Korsak's approximate direction, "He's in the break room, making himself some breakfast."

"Do you know if Maura is in?" She took the remaining two cups out of the holder, placed them on her desk, and chucked the cardboard into the trash.

"I'm not sure," Frost replied, typing information into the computer, "I haven't gone down to the morgue yet." He drank some coffee again and looked up at his partner, innocently prodding, "You two didn't drive in together?"

Jane picked the cups back up and headed for the elevator, "Get some information on Chris will you? See if there could be any leads–"

Frost interrupted, "Already on it detective."

She pushed the button, turned back to him, and tilted her head at his sarcasm, "Detective Frost." She raised her drink up to him and stepped in the elevator as Korsak walked into the pen with a bowl in hand.

"Hey Jane!" Korsak nodded at her.

"You guys got discounted delicious coffee thanks to me!" Jane iterated through the closing elevator doors.

She shook off the tension in her shoulders as she stepped out of the elevator. It probably wasn't the best idea to confront Maura _now_. If things didn't go well, Jane wasn't sure she could focus on the case. It would probably disrupt the medical examiner's concentration too. She'd just act casually and wait to discuss things when she, at least, found a suspect.

Jane walked into the medical examiner's office, expecting to see Maura on her laptop, but she wasn't there. She looked around and saw no sign of the doctor, then went into the morgue. No sign of her there too. A knot formed in her stomach. Whatever caused Maura's tardiness last night, probably caused her tardiness now. She discontentedly made her way back to the office and sat on the edge of Maura's desk. She surveyed the room once more before placing Maura's coffee on her desk, then waited at the elevator again. She drank some of the coffee, stepped back into the same elevator, and went back up to the pen.

She would have to meet with Maura later on while she performed the autopsy. There wouldn't be any room for personal business.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I want to reiterate: I am not a homicide detective, not a CSI, and definitely have no expertise in solving cases or it's processes. This chapter was particularly difficult to write and I did do research, but I know I won't do anyone justice. Bare with me and hopefully my highly amateur attempt at describing crimes (interrogations and everything that the good men and women who actually do this job) will, _at least,_ flow smoothly.

And I apologize for the length of this chapter. I was going to cut it, but decided against it. ENJOY!

* * *

Jane lingered in Maura's office for another few minutes, but the conspicuous glances from the medical examiner's colleagues pushed her out. With no other reason to stay back in the department, besides sitting miserably at her desk, the detective decided to speak with Chris Dunbar to get more insight on their case. She and Frost headed out with their drinks in hand and as Jane drove, her partner shared the information he learned.

"With a bit of digging, I discovered another Dunbar we haven't met: Arthur. He'll be released in a few days," Frost shuffled through his notes, then continued, "Chris has worked for his father for almost five years. He maintained steady jobs before then, but left after a year or so at each place of employment. Evan's been running a freight and customs brokering business for almost half his life, so he's built some long-standing business relationships." He flipped through the pages and having no other information to share, he turned his attention to the passing buildings.

Jane held the steering wheel with her left hand as she rested the other arm on the center console, "You said Arthur's getting out in a few days?" At a red light, she took her cup and sipped from it, interested in the new character of their case.

Frost nodded, "Ten years served for grand larceny." She made him clarify how grand his theft was. He pulled the number from memory and shared, "Arthur stole half a million..."

The brunette turned to him, mouth agape, and asked, "He only served ten years for that!" She whipped her head forward to focus on the road but shook her head in shock.

Her partner tried to hide a smile, shaking his head, "Nah, he got his hands on almost ten-thousand benjamins."

She squinted her eyes at him, placing both hands on the steering wheel so she wouldn't pinch the chuckling detective. "Anyway," Jane peered at the oncoming street sign, taking note that the hospital was just a few more blocks over, "What about the father's business, dug up any dirty laundry?"

Frost turned serious and answered, "Nope. My research came up squeaky clean."

"No dirty business?"

"None that I could find. I checked with ICE, DEA. Not a whiff of dirty business."

"What about Chris?"

"What about him? He's married, has a son. There are no criminal records against him either." Frost looked down at the cup holders, making sure to grab the right drink, and chugged the rest of what was left. He cleared his throat, replacing the empty cup, "You don't think he had anything to do with this?"

Jane pushed the turn signal up with her index finger, pulled into the hospital parking lot, and pressed the green button for a card. "We can't rule out the possibility." After the blockade lifted, she stepped on the gas pedal, relieved that it was her left foot that ached and not the right. "His father owns a business, he dies, and now Chris inherits that business. It's not like we haven't seen this before." She parked the car as closely as she could to an elevator, then took her keys out of the ignition. "What do you think?"

Frost opened his door and grinned, "I'm gonna take a page out of Doctor Isles's book and not assume anything." He winked at her, "Let's go up there, find out what we can, and then get you to a doctor too." He took his trash with him and stretched, shutting the door.

She would have rolled her eyes, but Jane's first step out of the car caused a shot of pain to race up her left toe, to her entire foot. Her face contorted and she couldn't help the whimper that came from her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

They walked the short distance from the car to the elevator with Frost shaking his head in disapproval and Jane attempting to put one foot in front of the other normally. After reaching the elevator in the few steps they took, they pressed the down button at the same time.

"I gotta ask," a ding interrupted him. Frost pressed for the ground level as they stepped in together. He continued carefully, a lilt playing in his voice as he tried to feign neutrality, "Anything happen between you and the doc?" He knew it would eventually earn him a glare, maybe a shove, but it was worth the knowledge, "It's been two weeks and Doctor Isles hasn't been up to the pen. You haven't gone down to the morgue too."

Once the elevator doors opened, Jane nearly jumped out –she placed some distance between her and her inquisitive partner. "It's all the cases we've racked up." She led the way through a corridor that would eventually take them into the hospital's lobby; however, each quick step she took to avoid Frost's curiosity only brought him closer. "We've gotten busy, y'know? I mean, who knew there'd be a spike in homicide after the beginning of a New Year!" She walked through the threshold of the hospital and searched for a receptionist's desk.

"Well..." Frost began again, readjusting his belt so his gun sat perfectly on his hip, "We haven't been that busy. There's been a slight increase, yeah, but we manage. You two've managed to see each other in the past, even when work gets in the way. Is Maura not coming around anymore?"

There were, as Jane knew very well, pros and cons of having detective friends. Detectives used a whole slew of skills on a day-to-day basis, for work and personal affairs. She wasn't the only detective who tapped into those skills for their own benefit. And this was a disadvantage for Jane –she was the object of interrogation.

She rested her hands on her hips and sized Frost up, "What're you trying to ask me?" Jane waved a hand around the lobby, reminding Frost of their purpose, but ultimately decided to poke fun, "We're here to ask the son of a dead man anything he knows about his father's murder and you're concerned about Maura? I know you miss her Frost, I miss her too. But, do you think this is the right time to get me to ask her out for you?"

He did a double take at her last question, "Wait, what?" He stuttered a few incoherent words before his partner raised a hand in his face, "I wasn't asking... I wasn't even _going_ in that direction."

"Can we focus please?" Jane shook her head at him and walked over to a directory. "Let's solve this case. We came here to interview a witness, not talk about... Doctor Isles."

Frost beckoned her over, walking to an elevator, "Come on, I know where he is."

She followed him, no longer caring about the obvious limp she had going on, "You could have taken us directly to his room. Instead, you let me wonder where the hell we're supposed to go and question me." They stepped in.

"What?" He shrugged, "Since New Year's, you two've been avoiding each other." Frost gulped as he felt his partner stare at him. The rift between Maura and Jane, not publicly spoken about but in confidence, even garnered Korsak's interest too. "I was just... concerned."

She crossed her arms as if to protect her secrets. He continued to mindlessly watch the numbers on the elevator escalate while she continued to stare, "I told you, she's been too busy, I've been too –we're all busy Frost." She shifted her weight to the uninjured right leg, "Let's get the hell outta here so I can rest my foot."

Frost broke into a triumphant grin and laughed. The previously guarded detective leaned back on the wall, lifting her leg to get pressure off of her foot. "I'm telling you, your feet's gotten bigger since I joined homicide."

She straightened back out and lightly pushed him, "Whatever."

As he held his balance, the door opened. Frost led her to a receptionist in the middle of the room. While the receptionist pulled up the room number, and Frost signed in, Jane held his shoulder. For the past three days, her gradual limp became her normal walk. Applying pressure on the heel of her foot was the only way to keep her composure. He grinned at her again, she pulled back and rose her nose at him. The receptionist gave them Chris's room number and as they walked there, Frost spotted a nurse nearby, working on a laptop positioned on a cart. He changed routes and started a conversation with her, but Jane –knowing his intentions– pulled him back by the collar. He readjusted his shirt and jacket, patted his partner on the back, then winked and snapped his fingers at her.

"Man, stop playing around." She scolded him as they neared the victim's room.

Frost gripped her shoulder and squeezed, "Then you better see a doctor before you lose your foot." The statement, as outrageous as it was, made her pause. Frost continued to walk to Chris's room and once he made it to the door, he waited. "Come on!"

She limped to him quickly, apprehensively whispering, "I won't lose my foot if it's the toe that hurts, right?"

He made a face at her and shrugged, "I'm not the professional. See Doctor Isles and find out."

Jane stopped beside him, looked at him incredulously, then elbowed him, "Knock on the door."

Frost did what he was told. When a voice called them in, both detectives regained their professional attitudes.

Detective Rizzoli and Frost made their salutary introductions to Chris and Emma Dunbar, offering their condolences for their loss, and explained their presence. Jane offered them an option of speaking later on in the day so Chris could regain his wits, or begin now and get the questions over with. Despite the understandable lethargy, Chris Dunbar's eyes were wide with awareness. The pain medication had slowed his movements and his speech slurred, but he made it clear that he was willing to cooperate. Emma, his wife, stood beside him and held his free hand protectively while the detectives questioned him.

Frost began first, asking Chris what the two men were doing before the incident occurred.

Chris closed his eyes to recall the situation. "Dad and I just finished dinner," Emma took a seat, "We were... we were deciding who should take home the leftovers and walked into the street." Chris looked over at his wife, finding peace in her soft features, "I... I guess I saved myself by manually unlocking my car. But that car swerved so fast into him. The bumper took my legs out from underneath me." He swallowed hard as the sound came back to him, "I never heard that noise before. Just... the impact. He hit the pavement so hard..." Emma shushed him and looked at the detectives pleadingly.

"Okay," Jane smiled dolefully, placing her hand gently on the man's displaced arm, "What about the car? Do you remember any details about it?"

Chris huffed in exasperation, "My back was turned. I remember tires screeching off and the sound of my dad groaning in pain." Chris let go of his wife's hand and shielded his eyes as tears escaped, "He went quiet after a few seconds and I... I just blacked out."

Frost apologized for the physical and emotional pain Chris was going through, then apologized to Emma too. He offered to end the interview so they could both rest, but Chris wouldn't hear of it.

"I can keep going. I can help," he insisted.

Jane, aware of how mentally and emotionally draining it was to speak about traumatic events, veered off topic for as long as she could. Knowing that the Dunbar's had a child, she asked about him and his whereabouts. Frost joined the conversation and asked the couple their occupations and how long they had lived in Boston for. They went on like this for almost an hour. Emma eventually pulled up two chairs for the detectives so they could get comfortable. Between complete strangers, and a horrific experience that brought them together, the present was placed on hold as they shared short stories of their lives. Chris and Emma considerably cheered up speaking about happier times. Their mood rubbed off on Jane.

That could only last for so long. Chris felt a wave of sadness again at the thought of his deceased father. He subjugated the conversation, "Detectives, thank you for... for your interest in my personal life. But my dad...?"

Jane clasped her hands in front of her, sighing and nodding in understanding, "Chris," she felt the tension of the question, "Do you think the person who did this did it on purpose?"

He blinked the tears away, trying to study the detective's features. Emma sat back in her seat, crossing her arms, "Why would anyone intentionally do something like this?"

"What do..." Chris looked between the two detectives, the room tilting as he sat up slowly, "...is there any evidence?"

Frost pursed his lips before he passed on information that he gathered from the crime scene investigators. Detective Frost stated that the perpetrator –based on the amount of transmission that had pooled under the car– waited at an intersection immediately behind them, and upon seeing the two men, sped towards their direction causing the first set of skid marks. Because the distance between where he initially waited and where the Dunbar's stood was so close, the suspect had to swerve his car to avoid impact with Chris's vehicle, leaving the other set of track marks. The impact left a distinct set of marks and broken glass at the scene. The investigators were able to follow the leak and tire marks a few yards away; however, the street became too muddled by other vehicle impressions. He added that this was not a definitive explanation of what happened, but only an understanding based on the crime scene itself. Jane, however, shared that based on the evidence alone, the detectives could safely conclude that it was not an accident. Frost and Jane took a moment to let the Dunbar's process the information they learned.

"I remember hearing that annoying noise while I handed dad the leftovers. When I turned to open the door..." Chris closed his eyes and saw himself turning the key, "...the lamp posts were on by that time, but the street was empty." He paused, trying to make sense of it all.

Jane waited for him to continue, anticipating a breakthrough. "So you could see your surroundings with just the streetlights."

Emma leaned into her husband, grasping his hand with both of hers, gently squeezing them. Chris nodded, "Yeah, I could see. The streetlights... the shop lights were on, but you can't drive through there without your headlights on. If they had them on, they would have seen him. But," his voice trembled, "...I guess at the speed they were traveling at..." Emma got up and kissed his forehead, then rubbed his chest. She felt insecure about her abilities to comfort her husband.

Frost turned his attention to his partner and rose an eyebrow. "The driver didn't have his headlights on?"

The awareness that showed earlier in the man's eyes disappeared. His steely eyes gazed back at the detectives, "No. No headlights."

"Might you be able to give us any names? Anyone who might have wanted to hurt you or your father?" Frost asked.

Chris shook his head.

Jane looked down at her shoes. Her pain didn't compare to his. She met his blank stare, "Thank you, Mr. Dunbar," Jane reached for Frost's elbow, tugging him back, "Thank you for agreeing to speak with us."

The man dropped his gaze from her's and met his wife's solemn eyes. He clenched his teeth before responding, "Yeah, you're welcome."

"If you can think of anything else that might help us," Jane took her contact card out of her wallet and held it out to the couple.

Emma took hold of it and bit her bottom lip, "We'll call."

The detectives thanked the couple again for their time, wishing Chris a steady and speedy recovery. They promised to do everything in their power to capture the suspect. Jane and Frost silently departed the room, the gloom and gravity of the situation following them out.

She groaned as she limped towards the elevator, not out of pain, but in realization, "That was too genuine. I don't think he had anything to do with his father's death."

Frost exhaled too, "Then we gotta figure out who did this."

Both detectives, lost in their own thoughts, quietly walked (and limped) back to the car. The brunette took the keys out, but her friend snatched them out of her hand. He pointed to the passenger seat and volunteered to drive. She didn't protest to it. Jane thanked him and curtsied as she walked backward to the opposite side of the car. After paying the toll, Frost drove out of the parking lot and the pair of detectives remained silent. The soft monotone of radio chatter and city noises lulled Jane to sleep.

The drive took, at most, 20 minutes. Stakeouts could last longer than a day. On more than one occasion, Jane had to stay up during the night. Her body had grown accustomed to strange sleeping habits and had an internal clock she easily controlled. If she and her partner had to watch a suspect overnight, they needed to rotate shifts to keep from overlapping their naps.

Frost parallel parked in front of the station. Before he could turn the ignition off, the brunette unbuckled her seatbelt, stretched, and yawned herself awake.

"Thanks, Frost," she rubbed her eyes and pulled her hair back, "I'm gonna stop by the café. You want more coffee?"

"Nah, thanks though." He pulled out the keys, locked the door, then tossed Jane her keys. The familiar laughter of Angela greeted them to the right as they entered the lobby. "Hey Jane," Frost called after her, "Could you actually get me a danish?"

"Yeah, I got you." Jane nodded as her partner thanked her and went off to the bullpen. She hobbled over to the Division One Café and the sweet smell of coffee reminded her of the half-empty drink she left in her car, "Ah dangit." The detective didn't want to hobble back to her car, but she also didn't want to waste the discounted drink. Her mother made the choice for her as she called her daughter over.

The brunette walked over to the counter and kissed her mother's cheek, "What's up Ma?"

Angela beamed, pouring a fresh pot of coffee into a cup for her daughter. She opened the small fridge under the counter and handed her the creamer. "Did you meet Maura's new hunk?"

It wasn't possible, but Jane felt her heart leap into her throat and dive deep into her gut –then stop beating. Stars twinkled in front of her, Angela disappearing for an instant, but Jane shook her head. She breathed, "What?"

Angela held her daughter's hand, noticing the pallor of her skin, "Honey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah ma." Jane patted her mother's arm, "What about... uh, Maura's new hunk?"

Angela lifted a gate and sat next to her, "If you say so..."

"Ma!"

"Ian." Angela offered quickly, ready to gossip. "They think I was just born or something?" The matriarch shrugged as if she didn't care, but Jane knew Angela was just as interested to know about him as she was.

"Ma, that really isn't any of your business." Jane covered her frown by drinking the coffee. Maura _did_ have someone else to distract her. "And he spent the night..." Jane muttered, peering into the brown liquid.

Angela knitted her brows together, "Didn't Maura tell you?"

Jane rose from her seat, "I forgot." She kissed her mother's cheek again and smiled pathetically. "I'm going to talk to Maura."

"Yeah, sure." Angela chuckled inwardly. Her daughter had no clue about Ian at all, "See you later hon!"

"Bye Ma."

Jane rushed to the elevator and pushed fervently on the button. She was in such a rush that she'd accidentally brought the coffee with her; Jane stepped into the elevator, she wasn't going to waste time. Back and forth she paced in the elevator, dreading the thought of facing Maura and a conversation that could well possibly end in disaster. Hoping to erase all the nerves that built up, she drank from the mug, burning her tongue in the process.

The elevator opened exactly as she uttered an obscenity.

A woman wearing horn-rimmed glasses, her peppered hair tied back in a bun –the one that had been eyeing her earlier in the morning– happened to walk by. She stopped in her tracks, peering up from her files, with a slight raise of an eyebrow, "Detective."

Her legs automatically led her out of the elevator. What was it about this woman that made Jane feel guilty? It felt like she'd been thrust back in time, back to Sunday school. As the corner's of her mouth rose in a fake smile, her shoulders rose too –the same way she used to smile when the nuns were ready to chastise her. And boy, Jane was ready for a scolding. Instead, the woman fixed her eyeglasses, looked back to her paperwork, and walked off.

The detective exhaled and rolled her eyes, heading for Maura's office. Immediately, Jane tried to duck into a corner at the sight of strawberry blonde hair. Her heart pounded in her chest forcing her to breathe rapidly. Jane needed to relax before the stars threatened to blind her view. Another deep breath in and she began her march to Maura's office. She gingerly drank more coffee.

Calculations were dire in her situation at the moment. Her immediate attention to the crime scene gave the blonde no time to visit a pharmacy to pick up a certain drug she'd, during her entire lifetime, never used. After she tended to her job, Maura's thoughts distracted her from the important task she needed to complete: buy Plan B. That morning, after Ian's unwarranted arrival and Angela's attempt at helpful organization, she rushed off to a drugstore and completed her task. Maura sat at her desk, reading the label on the box when a discernible shuffle came from her door.

Her focus quickly peeled away from the box, simultaneously opening a drawer to hide it, and saw the brunette at the threshold with a mug pressed to her lips.  
"Jane!" Maura stood up and walked around to greet her friend.

The brunette wasn't sure what her friend had been holding earlier; she was more interested in the man she was hiding. "Hey Maura," Jane went to Maura's desk and placed the mug there, "Um, did you get your drink?"

Maura relaxed, reassured that the detective wasn't reaching into the drawer, "Yes, I did. I drank it all the moment I got in. Thank you for that!" She reached for the woman's arm and pulled her along to the morgue. Although she'd been wrapped up with the medication she had just taken, Maura had also been in the process of examining Mr. Dunbar's body.

Without any solicitation from the detective, Maura spouted the facts she had come across while dissecting and examining the corpse. Jane took it in stride and for almost half an hour, the two women had fallen back into a routine they hadn't gone through in two weeks. Jane asked Maura questions, Maura answered appropriately; Maura spewed medical terms and jargon –eventually delving into subcategories that didn't pertain to her findings– that flew over Jane's head.  
In return, the detective silenced Maura so she could ask: "Remind me, how long have you been in the office now?"

Maura tilted her head, squinted her eyes, and calculated the exact time she'd been there, "If I had to be exact, I've been here for an hour, 35 minutes, and forty..." she let the second pass, "...43 seconds."

Jane widened her eyes as she stared at Maura, "Okay," she trailed off, "...you definitely got a lot done."

"Well, yes. I always keep myself busy." Maura shrugged, holding the table in front of her. _I've kept busy to distract myself from you,_ she silently responded. "I'm waiting on some tests to come in, otherwise the autopsy is nearly complete."

A silence fell over them. This was the time to bring it up. They finished their professional business, it passed. Jane could finally tell Maura what had been bothering her for so long. And tell her what was now worrying the already apprehensive detective.

Jane began to pace, "I'm not entirely sure how to proceed with..." She paused, shifting her hips to settle on the left. The weight on her foot made her shift back to her right and wince at the pressure. Damn that toe. She rested her elbow on her tucked arm, scratching her nose, "I need to know—"

Maura's phone buzzed three times in succession, startling the woman since it had vibrated against her pelvis. "My goodness," Maura heaved. She took the phone out and placed it in a dish.

Jane peered over at the phone, admonishing it in her mind for ruining the moment.

Maura went over to the detective and stood in front of her, focusing again on the conversation, "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

The detective restructured her sentence and shook the excess thoughts from her mind, "Maura, last night... well, it wasn't really last night." Now? Was it appropriate _now_ to broach the subject? She would do it now. Jane shook her hands at her sides to prepare for the discussion they were going to have. "Maura, that night—"

Three buzzes in succession, this time more noisy as it vibrated against the metal dish, interrupted the woman again. Maura pursed her lips. She walked over to the phone and peered at the notification before the screen went black again. Ian was texting. She took the phone out and this time, she made it silent.

Jane bit the inside of her cheek, restraining her critical judgments. "You don't want to answer that?"

"No." Came the woman's terse reply. Although it wasn't audible, both women could see the screen light up again. Another text had come in.

"Seems pretty urgent," Jane crossed her arms, trying to lighten the mood by smiling. Her body language wasn't doing her any justice.

"It's not urgent." Maura placed the phone in her back pocket. She walked away from the table, the smell and environment she was so accustomed to now making her claustrophobic. Maura took Jane by the waist and led them back to her office. "Please, continue."

Jane went to the opposite side of the room and sat on the couch, far from Maura. "How do you know if you haven't read the texts?" She observed.

She suddenly felt hot under the brunette's scrutinizing gaze. The distance between them grew as she leaned on her desk, "They're not important."

The word 'they're' made Jane's ears twitch. Who else could it be, but Ian? No longer apprehensive, the thought of the stranger made Jane regain her stubborn and forceful attitude. "Read the texts, Maura."

The snappish demand stung her. Her friend's demand worried her. Maura pushed off of the desk and started towards Jane and the closer she got, the more Jane withdrew into herself.

She pulled the curls out of her face, her pulse quickened. As Maura drew near, Jane crossed her arms. Her irritation showed through the swinging of her now crossed leg, the only outlet she had. Unless she barked at Maura of her knowledge.

"Jane?" Maura sat next to her. The tension in her face slackened and her eyebrows furrowed. She held the woman's knees with her hands and squeezed, "What's going on?"

She stopped her movements and regarded the woman in front of her. Maura had no clue she knew about the other person. Jane had no right to be jealous or angry at her for not mentioning the man she had spent the night with. And it dawned on her. It finally all made sense even though her mother had told her and Jane had seen Maura at the crime scene with her own eyes.

"Uh, nevermind." Jane stood up, "I gotta go back up to..." she looped her thumbs in her back pocket, slowly backing away, "...I gotta work."

Maura stuttered, "But wait! Jane?"

She wouldn't let her get another word in. Jane's long legs carried her back to the elevator.

It didn't matter that they had shared not one, but two kisses on New Year's Eve. The reason for Maura's distraction, her odd behavior, the oddly paired heels... and that glow. The man was on her mind. Two weeks kept them away from each other and Jane surmised it wasn't from work, at least on Maura's part, but by choice. Jane chose to stay away herself. Embarrassment, shock, and the feeling of overwhelming stupidity made her stay away. She wasn't sure how to act around Maura after hard liquor gave her feelings the reigns that night. Now she knew Maura didn't return her affections. The blonde didn't come by to see her, to confront her because another person had already claimed her heart.

"No, no..." Jane coddled herself. Frost's earlier sentiment rang through her mind, _"I'm gonna take a page out of Doctor Isles's book and not assume anything."_ She took a seat at her desk and absentmindedly began working, tucking the turmoil back into a box, diverting her focus to more important matters.

Her partners began feeding her new information and they all worked harmoniously together. Jane feigned delight and sarcasm as they went to the lobby together to follow leads they'd discovered.

"We gonna take my car?" Korsak interjected as they each took their keys out. Frost and Jane nodded in unison.

"You gonna buy my danish, woman?" Frost shoved Jane.

Her eyes widened, her hand covering her mouth, "Oh shit, I'm sorry Frost!"

Frost and Korsak spoke over one another as the brunette paced backward into the café, stating what they wanted her to buy for them. She rolled her eyes as she exclaimed that they could only get one pastry each.

The medical examiner put her hands out in front of her so she wouldn't slam into her, and she announced, "Jane!"

The brunette had stopped in time, but she still bumped into her. She looked down at the blonde and bit her lip. "What are you doing here?"

Maura pointed behind her, "I brought the mug up since you left it on my desk."

Korsak looked beside him at the also staring Frost, "I'm gonna be in the car."

Frost shook his head, "I'm coming with you."

"I finally got the test results in. If you wanted to, I can show—"

Jane stepped to the side and walked past the blonde, "I need to pick up some pastries for us. We're chasing a lead." She recalled what the two detectives had blabbered amidst the busy lobby and ordered the pastries.

Angela grinned awkwardly as she handed her daughter the sweets.

"You okay?" Jane asked, taking the paper bags.

"Yeah!" Angela nodded, "Be safe." She took her leave and went to the backroom.

She heard the voice behind her, "I know you—"

"I'll come by when I get back okay?" Jane tapped Maura's shoulder with her fist. Once again, she left the blonde before she could get another word in. Maura didn't know it, but Jane intended to send Korsak or Frost to her instead.

* * *

 **A/N:** And I realized while writing this that I really don't go into specifics of what our characters look like, or what they're wearing. I just assumed that because we all know what the characters look like (unless some of you are visualizing the Jane and Maura from Tess Gerritsen's novels), there wasn't any need to do so. I will try to include more descriptions... where it counts. I'm not planning to dedicate an entire chapter on descriptions though.


	5. Chapter 5

Rondo made his way through the intersection –planning to meet friends at a community center– when he came upon a sleeping acquaintance. He was able to distinguish Victor 'Needles' by his thin wiry brown hair and the black jacket he frequently wore. Not only that, but the obvious needle sticking out of his forearm made him easily distinguishable. Although Rondo cleaned up his act years ago, and disapproved of those who abused drugs, it wasn't his place to judge or scold others for their addiction. He chose positivity and optimism over it's opposites because he knew and understood the struggles of his community.

Needles may only be his acquaintance, interacting with the man on rare occasions, but he treated him as if he were family.

"Ay man! Wassup?" Rondo swaggered over to the motionless man, "I respect you man, but this isn't the place to be shooting—" Rondo stood directly in front of the man and saw that the man hadn't just knocked out. Needles had died.

His lips were blue, his hazel eyes had turned cloudy, and spittle clung to his lips.

"Aw shit," Rondo dashed off to locate a phone to report the man's death.

If Rondo were lucky enough, Detective Rizzoli and her pals would show up to investigate. So once the call was made, he stood in the immediate area for her arrival.

"Vanilla baby was her name. That girl got a nice round thang. Her swagger always keepin' playas in check and the girls wanna wrap they legs 'round her neck. Curly black hair, a cherubic face –but don't fall for it 'fore she pop yo' face!"

He held his fists in front of him, a proud smile displayed on his face. Rondo tilted his head, nodding as he waited for the officer's response. "Come on, man. _I'm_ the one that called this in! I gotta be part of the investigation." Rondo pushed past the young man, but he wouldn't budge. "I gotta help my partners bruh!"

He tried once more to get through, but Officer Bradley put an arm out to stop him. "Sir!" He warned, "You cannot go past this yellow tape. It doesn't matter if you called it in."

"Detective Vanilla knows me!"

"I don't know any Detective Vanilla, sir!" Officer Bradley pushed him backwards, "If you continue to ignore my warnings, I _will_ have you arr—"

"Yo! Hey," Jane called over the cacophonious chatter of officers and passerby, "...it's okay, he's with me."

Officer Bradley turned to Rondo, his lips pursed, "Get outta here."

Rondo lunged at the officer, outstreching his arms, "Wassup?" Officer Bradley winced, but didn't react any further. Rondo pulled back and laughed, patting the man's arm. He ducked under the yellow tape and jumped back up, turning to face Officer Bradley to show just how wrong he was. "See what I said?" Rondo teased, "Vanilla got me covered. You lucky she don't beat yo' ass!"

"Rondo," Jane pulled his arm, "...don't play around like that."

"The man thought I was pulling his leg, Vanilla!"

She led him to a tree, far away from the officer, but close to the victim hunched over the bench. "Tell me about the guy."

"Come on Vanilla," Rondo crossed his arms, "...you not gon' exchange pleasantries? Not gon' ask how I'm doin' or what I been up to?" Her C.I. took his beanie off, holding and twisting it in his hands. "That really bites Vanilla."

Jane deadpanned at the man. She thrusted an arm back to show him her situation, "Rondo, I got a homicide I gotta solve. We can catch up when I got time, okay?" She took the beanie from him and put it back on his head. "So?" She waited.

Rondo rolled his eyes, rubbing his stubbly face, "You take the fun outta everything girl." He sauntered over to the victim in question and continued, "But, that's why I love her man!" He leaned over to the body, but was quickly pulled back by his collar. He yelped as he tumbled backwards, "Damn Vanilla!"

"Focus, Rondo!" Jane set him straight. "Again, tell me about the guy."

Finally, her C.I. gave up the information requested of him, practically groaning as he shared everything he knew. In short, the man was known to deal and use heroine as often as he could. Word on the street was the victim had recently bragged about getting a car from his supplier that morning –free of charge! This was a big deal for the homeless drug dealer since he was now able to live out of, and utilize the vehicle.

"It's great for the guy," Rondo admitted, "...but his supplier didn't bother fixing the windshield." He glanced at the victim, "It's cracked right in the middle, so he can't see shit."

Jane jotted these bits of information down, "Do you know where his car is? And what it looks like?" He rubbed his fingers together, signaling his monetary demands. "Damn. I thought I could get through today without paying."

"Vanilla, I love you, but I gotta hustle somehow."

She fished out her wallet and took out two $20, he deserved more, but that's all she had. "I appreciate you Rondo, you know that, right?"

He took the bills, smiling abashedly. He flirted too much and stared at risk, but Jane knew he had a heart of gold. "Don't start getting soft on me Vanilla," he tucked the bills in his vest pocket, "...I didn't fall for a softy, did I?"

She rolled her eyes, a dimple forming on her cheek, "Tell me about the car."

He explained that Needles –the victim's nickname– hung around abandoned buildings in downtown. That the car was a black sedan, a 1970s model, with bumps and bruises on it. "Frankly, Vanilla, I'm surprised he's out in this neighborhood." The detective agreed it was unusual. It was midday, the sun was still high up in the sky. Not only that, it was chilly too. "I ain't dissing the dude, but he doesn't hang around here."

"Alright Rondo," she patted him on the back, "Thanks for all the help. Next time I see you, I owe you lunch." She offered a hand.

He took it with an appreciative grin, "That's a deal."

"I'll get you a drink too if you keep your ears open."

Rondo winked, "They're always open Vanilla."

Jane led him back to the yellow tape, lifting it as he took a step out. "Stay out of trouble."

He shrugged at her, "It always looks for me, I don't go looking for it." Rondo walked past Officer Bradley who sideglanced him, wary of his movements. The jaunty C.I. raised his arms at the officer and bit his bottom lip, "Don't start nothing man. Detective Vanilla's gon' whoop ya ass!"

The detective eyed her confidential informant, trying to keep herself from laughing, "Rondo!"

He walked away with a jump in his step, satisfied to have helped in her case –while stirring up a little trouble.

"How was babysitting?" Frost waltzed beside his partner.

Jane walked back with him to the body; the CSI's wrapping up their investigation. "Just fine," she passed her notes to him, "Something's fishy about his death."

The detective skimmed through the notes, "The dude got a car from his supplier today? And now he's dead."

"What's weird is the dude got a _car._ From his supplier." Jane shook her head. Everything about 'Needles' death did not add up. And Korsak agreed with them too.

"Why did this man decide to shoot up heroin in public? Didn't your C.I. say he frequented abandon buildings?" Korsak pulled his keys out and tossed it to Frost. "Let's go find that car."

"Why am I driving?" Frost tugged his gloves off, tossing them to his Sergeant.

Jane piped up, "Because you're the youngest."

The three detectives headed back to Korsak's SUV: Frost in the driver's seat, Korsak to his right, and Jane lounging in the back. They discussed the odd location of the man's death, how he came upon the car, and also argued about Needles' death possibly being connected to Evan Dunbar's case.

"Man, you can't connect those two cases together because of the _car._ " Frost voiced, "Yeah, the car has a busted windshield and Rondo said it's got dents in it, but that doesn't mean it's the same car."

"It makes sense Frost!" His sergeant defended his stance, "Two scenarios I can come up with: Needles is the murderer or he's being framed. Needles got high on heroin, rampaged around the city with his new car. Or he's offered the vehicle free of charge because he's police fodder." Korsak shook his head and threw his hands up, "This is too much of a coincidence."

Jane sat stoically behind the two men, hearing their words –not exactly listening to them.

What transpired between her and Maura, in the past day, was beginning to catch up with her. She didn't want to digest all that had happened because she dreaded the feelings of hurt and jealousy. Jane and Maura _never_ discussed the events of New Years; Maura _never_ discussed Ian. But it wasn't a one-way street. The detective had to rip the bandaid off and figure out, with Maura, her feelings and their future relationship.

Her stubborn determination to avoid Maura, at all costs, would only allow the feelings she had to fester and grow. Why was Jane Rizzoli, the detective, an expert at aiding other's in their own emotional turmoil? Yet, Jane Rizzoli, the woman, avoided her own like the plague? Could it be that Jane didn't want her pride on the line? Somewhat. Or was it her fear of exposing her vulnerability? Sure. But the real reason she wanted to avoid the medical examiner: her fear of losing Maura.

Jane would understand if Maura rejected the idea of a romantic relationship. That kiss happened, yes. But, the brunette had initiated it first and the second time they kissed, it was the New Year. They were both _very_ drunk, so Jane reminded herself that she couldn't place any legitimate value on that incident. However, if Maura rejected her... Jane couldn't stand it. If they couldn't be together romantically, Jane could at least have Maura as a friend. And if that friendship crumbled, Jane didn't think she'd be the same person again.

Too many times –whether TV series depicted it or forlorn tales she'd read online confirmed it– people who expressed their romantic interests to friends were rejected. In most of those cases, those friends were the same gender. In a _lot_ of those cases, the other person –who did the rejecting– suggested that they should not see each other for awhile. Eventually, that friendship no longer existed.

Jane couldn't lose her best-friend –her _only_ friend.

"Helloo," Frost parallel parked the SUV behind a black sedan. "Earth to Jane Rizzoli, we're here."

He and Korsak argued and mocked each other for the past 30 minutes, so they weren't paying any attention to their partner in the back. They got used to Jane's quiet and withdrawn behavior a week ago. Korsak and Frost attempted to draw the brunette out of her mood, but she always responded brightly –stating that she was perfectly fine. Jane explained that their cases and some personal problems were distracting her, but she had everything under control.

Everyday, they both tried to fish out an explanation from her. Everyday, Jane explained she was fine.

Today seemed different. This time, like earlier, her sarcasm became her defense.

The three detectives stepped out to the curb to determine if the black sedan was, in fact, Needles'.

As they did so, checking off everything that applied on their imaginary lists, Frost commented, "You drift off a lot."

Korsak sideglanced at his partner, also adding, "Jane, what's been bothering you?"

She put on an act, shoving the thoughts of Maura to the back of her mind. "You two."

"What?" Korsak and Frost responded together.

"I didn't want to break your lover's quarrel. I thought it best if I stayed shut so you two could work things out." Jane quipped, smiling at the gawking detectives.

"I proved my point though." Korsak tapped his notebook with a finger, "Broken windshield right in the middle. Evan could have caused that on impact. The side bumper on the right is dented and loose. It's a _sedan_."

Frost shook his head, "Unh-uh." He wagged a finger at the sergeant, "You're not assuming anything today! Nope." He pulled his cell phone out and dialed for the proper investigators to collect the vehicle. "You can't assume this has anything to do with the murder of Evan Dunbar. Not until we can get definitive answers."

"Geez Frost," Korsak groaned, "When did you become Doctor Isles?" He pursed his lips immediately, his eyes widening as Frost's eyes did the same. Both men looked over at Jane, apologies written all over their faces. "Uh... I'm sorry, Jane." Korsak offered sheepishly.

Frost gulped loudly, "I guess we kinda are an old married couple. We bicker too much."

She hid her expression with a laugh, "Don't apologize, Vince. Frost said the same thing to me earlier today. But you better put a ring on his finger because he seems to be falling for the medical examiner." Oh, how much that burned her lips.

It became awkward for a few minutes, but Korsak, Frost, and Jane fell into their routine. They waited for a truck to arrive to the scene to haul it away, and once that happened, they drove back to the pen.

Two things stuck with Jane on the ride back to the office: she couldn't assume anything until she spoke with Maura –that made her feel better. Frost was probably somehow, maybe unintentionally, trying to comfort her. Or it was a hidden message she _finally_ understood. And two: her partners were sharp as hell to realize that Maura Isles was Jane's personal problem. Jane couldn't hide anything from Korsak and Frost if her life depended on it. That made them very great detectives and very good friends.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's the end of the story. Nah, just kidding. I wanted to dedicate a chapter to Jane and Maura. Don't worry, it's coming. Promise.

Thank you for sticking with, for reviewing, following, and favoriting Come and Get Your Love. I greatly appreciate it. I have a tumblr account with the same name, where I talk about my stories and updates. I'm getting into the swing of posting things, so there isn't a lot of content... but I will be building it. Once I figure out it's purpose (okay, honestly, I just use it to see other tumblr posts heh heh).

THANK YOU AGAIN.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Murder investigations aren't solved in four days. Lab reports don't normally come within 24 hours of it being requested. I don't really want to place a specific time frame on this story, but if you didn't notice: chapters two to five span a day. I should have stretched it out more, but I was basing this timeline on the episode. And we all know crime procedurals seem to happen in a week (which doesn't actually happen).

* * *

Like any other case they worked on, the three detectives found themselves at a stand still. Jane and Frost extracted new and useful information from Chris in regards to the suspect's intentions. After their visit to another crime scene involving the death of a drug dealer –they hoped to somehow close the case. Korsak's insistent suggestion that the two cases were involved –Frost remained steadfast in the belief that they couldn't make any inferences yet– brought them some relief. If physical and additional evidence proved Needles' involvement in the death of Evan Dunbar, Jane and her team could deliver the great, but devastating news, that his death had possibly been an accident. They would have to apologize for their inaccuracy, but the case was solved. However, if Korsak's other inference that Needles was only a distraction, that indeed he was police fodder, the detectives would have to find the true culprit behind Evan's death.

While they waited for the lab reports to come back on the sedan, all three detectives busied themselves with other responsibilities. For the most part, each detective caught up with their many police reports.

Korsak took on the additional task of contacting associates who worked with drug dealers around the abandoned buildings in Downton. He wanted to know the history and dealings with the men and women that lived there to get an idea of Needleses life. Through his contacts, he learned that several of the drug dealers in that area also worked for the same supplier Needles worked for; however, no names were given. All Korsak's contact knew was that the supplier relied on the homeless population to deal drugs. Every dealer they had tried to coax refused to give up a name –possibly to get a cut in the earnings and/or the drugs themselves.

Detective Frost, very skilled with the department's programming system, focused on finding a connection between Victor Needles and any of the Dunbar men. Of course, he needed to find records on Needles first, but it proved to be difficult since he only knew his first name and nickname. Luckily for the detective, when he entered the gentleman's name through his system, he located a report informing Frost of Needleses true identity: Victor P. Morrison. Mr. Morrison held an associate's degree in Psychology, but fell off the maps after his mother's death. The next file Frost read told the criminal history of Needles: aggravated assault, trespassing on private property, and drug related charges. He didn't want to make any guesses, but understood that the loss of a parent –especially if there's a close bond– could affect someone's life in a very negative way.

While Detective Frost did his research online, Detective Rizzoli worked on updating her reports and keeping tabs on the vehicle inspection. She knew that Maura expected her to visit her in the morgue, but the detective couldn't bring herself to go there. After they conducted business and Maura explained the lab results, the likelihood of them discussing Jane's unresponsiveness earlier that day was _very_ likely. She couldn't dodge Maura if she expected to see their relationship blossom. So, like the good and stubborn Jane Rizzoli was, she twiddled her hair in her fingers and debated whether she should go to the morgue now, or wait for Maura to send for her. She turned her chair towards the door, leaned back, and prepared to get up, but changed her mind. Jane crossed her arms, chewing the inside of her cheek, and finally got up.

As she played the game of tug-of-war with herself, Sergeant Korsak wrapped up his conversation with Dr. Isles. "Thanks for letting me know. I can't go down there right now, I'm expecting a call. But, I can send Jane down."

 _"That will work,_ _Sergeant, thank you. Has Jane's limp improved?"_

"Uhh, she's still limping. But she's been too distracted to complain." Korsak watched as she got up to leave, "I think she's actually headed to your office now."

 _"All right, goodbye. Have a nice day Sergeant."_

"Thank you. Have a good day too. Bye." Sergeant Korsak placed the landline back on it's hook and acknowledged the distracted detective walking past him. "Were you heading to the morgue?" She nearly walked out of the pen, but he waved his arms frantically at her, "Are you going down to see Doctor Isles?"

Jane stared blankly at him, rubbing her hands together, "Yeah, I am. Did you need something?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't. But, I was just talking to Maura. She wants you to meet her down there." Korsak looked at the caller ID as the phone rang, it was a contact of his. "Sergeant Detective Korsak speaking...,"

Jane mouthed a thank you and gave him two thumbs up. He waved goodbye and nodded his head as his contact filled him in on Needleses recent dealings.

The stubborn brunette prepared herself for the oncoming emotional blockade she knew she'd build before Maura had any chance to speak. As her silent descent to the morgue ended, Jane braced herself for the conversation she wasn't ready for. The elevator doors opened; once again, the same woman with the bunhead and glasses walked by.

"Detective Rizzoli," she extended a hand, "Doctor Isles is in the morgue and would like to speak with you."

She shook her hand with a lopsided grin, "I haven't seen you before, yet we always run into each other. What's your name?"

They walked to the morgue, the older woman introducing herself, "I'm Senior Criminalist Jennifer Hailey."

"Senior Criminalist...?" Jane stopped near the double doorway, confusion sweeping her face, "What happened to Susie?"

"Chang is currently on vacation, if I remember correctly, in Fox Glacier."

Jane's head tilted, looking up in wonder, attempting to recall any mention of this from her colleague. "Fox Glacier, huh? Is she out hunting foxes in the arctic or something?"

The older woman shook her head, chuckling as she explained that their colleague, in true nature, was skydiving. "I'll let you get back to business Detective. Have a good day." Jennifer walked back towards a lab at the end of the hall.

"Thank you! Have a good day too." Jane turned to the morgue's entrance and muttered under her breath, "I hope I have a good day." The detective knocked first before greeting the medical examiner, "Hey, Maura. Korsak told me to see you."

From the top of her head to the bottoms of her soles, Maura covered herself in personal protective equipment –also known as PPE. Over her stellar designer romper, Maura wore a white jumpsuit. She wore blue nitrile gloves up to her forearms, overlapping the long sleeves. The medical examiner protected her eyes from cast off blood and chemicals with safety goggles, and also wore a surgical mask. She wore her "medical" shoes (sneakers she wore during autopsies), not her heels. She was in the middle of weighing Victor's liver when the detective walked in.

"Jane, yes." Maura recorded the weight through a mic, then turned it off. "I wasn't sure if you were coming or not, so I...," though audible, Maura decided to remove the mask. She pinched the glove by the wrist and removed it, crumpling it into her right hand. Then, to prevent contamination, she dug underneath the right glove and pulled it off. The medical examiner covered the corpse, disposing the PPE afterwards. She continued her conversation, "I called Sergeant Korsak instead, to speak about the lab results." Maura leaned on the wash basin, biting her bottom lip, "He had other business to tend to, so...," the medical examiner shrugged, "...you were the best detective to speak to."

Maura had turned around to wash her hands, so she didn't see Jane wince at the pain in her foot. The detective pushed her hands into her pockets, her lips closed as she smiled, "Frost is just as good as a detective. I can't take all the credit."

Maura walked towards her office, picking up her heels by the door. Jane followed the medical examiner every step of the way –her foot noticeably sore now. "Detective Frost is great at his job –there's no denying it." Once she took the shoes off and replaced them with her heels, she tore the suit off and tossed it into a hazmat bin. "However, if we follow the lines of leadership," she held the door open for Jane, now noticing the detective's inconspicuous shuffle. "...I had to contact you next anyway."

There was no denying it. Jane's aloofness affected Maura; the woman became her colleague, a professional, the medical examiner –not currently her friend. She deserved it. Maura had no idea that Jane knew about Ian and had no clue about the brunette's jealousy. But Jane couldn't help the irritation and hurt she felt –Maura hadn't told her either. When either of them started off in a professional manner –Maura refrained from casual talk– they both knew the other was upset; the static between them very strong.

"You could have called me directly, shoot me a text?" She took a seat across Maura, unintentionally starting an argument.

Maura picked up a manila folder, flipping through the pages as she calmly responded, "I felt it unnecessary to speak to you directly because of your attitude earlier." Despite washing majority of the blood off, Maura noticed how meticulously clean Evan's nails and how soft his hands were. She read the test results on Evan's nail beds and handed the same sheet to the detective. "Knowing how disagreeable you can be, I decided to invite Sergeant Korsak over, but as I mentioned—"

"He was tied up. Yeah, I know Maura." Jane held back the bite from her tone, reaching for the paper. She read it over, but quizzically looked at the doctor. Maura placed her elbows on the desk. Her fingers entwined, she relaxed the fist against her lips. "What are all these?"

"They're Chinese herbs that rid fungus. Some of those herbs also help in moisturizing and detoxifying the skin." Maura took the paper back and put it away. She looked down at her desk, avoiding Jane's eyes.

"So, what? He has pretty hands now because of herbs? What's his hands got to do with anything?" Jane pulled her sore foot up and relaxed it on her knee, stretching out the strained muscles.

"I found several nail salons that carry the same mixture of herbs. Two of those salons actually sell the product." Maura pushed her chair back, walking over to the printer. "You might want to check those locations." She practically shoved the directions and information about the salons into the detective's hands, "He went to a salon on the same day he died, judging by the over saturated skin. Depending on the person, it can take up to or longer than a year to get rid of fungus. The solution worked well, so he could have gone to the salon, or frequently bought their product, because he trusted them."

Maura's cool and matter-of-fact tone disturbed her, so she tried to lighten the mood, "Are you guessing?"

She sat back down, blinking at her, "That was not a guess. Think of it as an educated inference."

"Still a guess."

"Please, Jane." Maura leaned forward, "Don't be angry with me." Her hand was open for Jane to take, but she made no moves. She contained her groan, wanting to dispell the friction she was causing.

"Why would I be angry with you?" Jane felt a confession coming, so she remained silent. Instead of taking Maura's retreating hand, she folded her arms tightly and sat back in the plastic chair.

"You don't have to act so nonchalant, Jane." Maura got out of her swivel chair, "Look," she stopped the business-like attitude and removed the fortress she built. "I'm certain Angela spoke to you this morning. Knowing Angela, and how you're behaving, she's also told you about my guest." Maura pulled the second plastic chair closer to the brunette, facing her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jane looked at her forearm and drew circles there, sinking deeper into the chair.

"Jane," Maura placed her hand on Jane's thigh, "I hate it when you hate me." She pulled her friend's arms apart, grasping Jane's hand. "And I'll suffer from hives if I have to, but I'm guessing that you wanted to discuss that night too?"

She broke a sweat. This was a _lot_ easier to manage than she could ever dream of. Jane imagined a lot more yelling, angry confessions, and a lot more haughtiness from both sides; however, Maura's calmness and concern changed it all. The brunette didn't have to uncomfortably and, inevitably, angrily introduce the topic because the blonde voluntarily offered her the easy way in. Jane folded a leg underneath her –making sure it was her right leg that offered her some cushion and not the left.

"First of all," Jane squeezed Maura's hand, "I... I don't hate you Maur," Jane got off her leg, "...I can't hate you. I also...," she shifted in the chair again. The plastic seat curved around her like a baseball mitt. Jane couldn't face Maura without propping her left leg up or moving the chair, but she didn't want to do that. "Can we move to the couch please?"

"Yes, of course." They got up, letting each other's hands go. But as soon as they sat down again, Maura put her hand over Jane's –almost protectively. "There will be no distractions, go ahead."

Jane hoped that she meant the incessant buzzing of her phone wouldn't go off, but didn't bring that up. She exhaled audibly, taking Maura's hand in both of hers, "I shouldn't be...," she closed an eye, flushing as she struggled to say what Maura needed to know. "Maura, I was acting like a bitch earlier because I was jealous, okay? And your guess was very accurate, you shouldn't get hives. Your educated inference," Maura smiled at that, "...was right. I really wanted to bring up what happened on New Year's, but your phone kept buzzing. When you mentioned," Jane took a breath, "...that _whom_ ever was texting you," she had to make sure to use the right word, or Maura would intervene, "...wasn't important, I figured you were talking about Ian." Jane shut her eyes so tightly that her mouth curved upwards into a smile, "And please tell me Ian isn't important to you."

Maura's deep laugh made Jane's eyes pop open. She felt Maura's hand release her's and saw the soft hands reach her still burning cheeks. Maura caressed them, "Jane, thank you for finally telling me. I want to reass—,"

"Yes, we're on our...," Korsak walked into Maura's office with eyes wide open, his cell phone stuck to his ear, "Uhh, yeah. Thanks, we'll be there." Maura let go of Jane's face and turned to look at the Sergeant. He hung up and stood awkwardly in the doorway, "Not gonna ask." He pursed his lips. That didn't help diffuse the uneasiness of his sudden appearance.

Redness crept up Jane and Maura's neck, but it was the detective who spoke first, "What... what are we doing?"

She cleared her throat and got off the couch, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Jane really thought Maura was actually going to pull her in for a kiss –she felt it in her gut. Maybe if Korsak hadn't walked in, that's what _would_ have happened. She and Maura were doing great! Neither of them reacted defensively and both heard each other's sides without interruption. Maura reacted so positively and Jane felt reassured –Maura was cut off before she could say that– that the relationship between them could possibly flourish. The detective had to know the rest of Maura's speech.

"The investigators want us to come in to look at the car. They're still running tests, but they want us to see a few things that might interest us." Korsak scratched the back of his neck, he pointed backwards, "They're about to close shop, so...,"

Maura faced her, silently pleading, "I'm sure Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak can fill you in later." The blonde grazed a hand on her friend's knee, "You should stay, Jane."

His collar felt very stiff against his neck, he retreated back to the hallway. Quietly, he shut the door. Korsak knew that Maura and Jane were going through some sort of rough patch. He couldn't declare what exactly transpired between the two, but he and Frost formulated some ideas. Seeing that they stopped interacting after the New Year's party –on separate occasions they both explained their busy schedules– an event happened then. Frost noted that they went missing before midnight, then reemerged minutes after everyone shouted, "Happy New Year's!" Korsak swore he witnessed Maura disappear first and then the detective. Both Frost and Korsak agreed that no matter what they settled on, they'd probably be wrong anyway. Everyone that night –with the exception of Angela– drank like fish. They were all too joyous and distracted by a variety of conversations and foods that Korsak couldn't trust his own memories.

They noted Korsak's absence, so Jane took advantage of their privacy. She combed a hand through her tousled locks, and sat back down. "Don't take this the wrong way," Jane rubbed Maura's knees, "...but, I'm gonna go."

Maura bit the side of her lip, looking away from Jane, "Don't close yourself off to me. Ian is _not_ important to me," Maura smiled at her, but her eyes didn't match the emotions she attempted to show, "...he's not."

"I believe you, Maur." Jane pulled her in for a hug, "And I'll do my best to... to not be an ass." Her mother, siblings, friends, and colleagues all experienced her coldness and wrath when she closed herself off. "I don't want to be interrupted again, that's all." Jane gave her a dimpled smile, "I'll come by tonight." Maura gazed back at her, doubting her words. "I mean it this time. I won't delay."

"Okay, I'll be expecting you detective." Maura held herself back from hugging or kissing her on the cheek, thinking it was too much. She felt unbelievably warmed by Jane's words and actions. Ian could _not_ be there when she came over. "Stay safe, Jane." Maura lightly hit her on the arm with her fist, "I want to see you tonight."

Jane blushed, understanding that Maura didn't mean what she was thinking. But, she liked the thought. "I'm just going to look at the sedan, I won't get hurt." The thoughts continued to play on her mind, and she blushed harder. Again, she closed an eye, trying to push that idea out of her head.

Maura stood, pulling Jane up by the elbows, eventually sliding her own hands into the brunette's. "I think Korsak is waiting for you."

The detective looked out of the glass window, chuckling at Korsak's back. He was rocking back and forth on his feet, obviously waiting but expecting _something_ or _someone_ to tell him to go alone. "I'll go."

Jane began to walk away, but Maura had to, "Have you done _any_ thing about your foot?"

The brunette expected a scolding, "The thing's gonna heal." Jane turned to the blonde, "I air it out when I go home."

Maura went to her, arms crossed in a demeaning manner, "You could lose the foot." She stood directly in front of her. Again, she stealthily and carefully pressed her foot next to Jane's.

Jane felt the movement next to the sore toe and looked at her menacingly, "Oh my God, Maura. Don't you dare." She held her back by the shoulder, seriously considering a loss, "You're the second person to tell me that today. Am I really going to lose my... my _foot_?"

"We'll talk about it later," Maura commented, watching Korsak turn his head several times, "...Korsak is getting antsy." The blonde turned Jane so she faced the door, then pushed her out, "Go."

The brunette felt a knot in her temple, "Maura, I can't lose my foot." Turning back around again, she looked at her, "Just tell me now."

Maura hugged Jane, closing her eyes out of annoyance and longing, "I can't make a diagnosis yet, but I have an idea of what you're going through."

She relaxed into the embrace, letting her chin rest on the top of Maura's head, "Korsak can go now. If I'm losing my foot, you have to do something about it."

Maura pulled back, "You'll be fine."

"But, you _just_ said I could lose a leg!"

"I said foot, Jane."

"Well, same difference!"

"You know you could just let me _know_ you can't go." Korsak poked his head in, "They're closing shop in 30 minutes –chop, chop, Jane." He retreated again.

"Okay, really, you should go now." Maura started pushing her out again.

"I don't _want_ to go." Jane looked back as she limped.

"See how you're acting? That's why you'll be fine."

"What?"

Korsak waited by the elevators as they continued their merry chatter. Slightly disgruntled by the extent of their discussion, he (at least) felt at peace knowing they were still friends.

The medical examiner got the detective out of her office, "You're a stubborn woman. I'm _pretty_ sure you'll refuse to let your foot fall off."

"Maura!" Jane whipped around, ignoring the pain, "Stop telling me that my foot will fall off! It doesn't look that bad!"

She made the detective turn around, then slapped her bottom multiple times, "Better get going Detective Rizzoli. Sergeant Korsak can't wait any longer."

Feeling Maura's hands against her backside caused her to jump in shock, but rolled with it. "You'll look at it tonight?"

"Go!" Maura waved goodbye, shutting her door.

Korsak huffed, ignoring them now. If Jane wasn't going, he'd go by himself and discover what new leads they'd have. The Sergeant felt confident that whatever evidence the investigators shared, would likely tie into the Dunbar case. The doors slid open and as he stepped in, his partner skipped in too.

"Sorry," Jane grinned pathetically, "I'll drive there if that will help."

Korsak shook his head vigorously, "Nuh-uh!" He rocked on his feet, popping his lips together, "If there's a chance your foot will fall off, I'm not taking any chances."

" _Third_ person!"

"Hey, at least you and Maura are talking again."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** For some odd reason, I could not seem to get this chapter done. What I had planned for this chapter was a lot more different from what I've actually written here. Writer's block, I tell ya. The story didn't seem to flow correctly and I wasn't able to connect chapter 6 properly with the original chapter 7. Something in the back of my head nagged me to do a flashback. So, I started writing about what happened before the _events of New Year's._ AND IT WORKED. IT FLOWED. HAHA! NICE TRY WRITER'S BLOCK.

* * *

 _Flashback  
Late June of last year_

Towards the end of June, the streets of Boston bustled with activity as the summer break forged on. School was out of session, families were out enjoying the weather, and tourists from all over the world visited with glee. Bostonians and visitors alike went to varying locations for food and drink; they watched baseball games at Fenway Park; admired beautiful art at museums, and enjoyed every moment they could before reality called for their attentions. Despite the many activities one could enjoy, three detectives and a chief medical examiner were not able to participate. They needed to focus on their piles of paperwork and cases.

While the three detectives waited on two warrants –one for their victim's apartment and another to search the suspect's home– they each worked on individual tasks. Korsak briefly discussed the motive, evidence, and reasoning of their charges against their suspect to the DA in hopes of pushing the case to a jury. Although their case was strong, the DA went over details with the Sergeant to clarify a few points. The DA showed his support in the charges and informed Korsak to come to his office the next day to further discuss their plan of action. Jane dedicated her time to influence the victim's relatives to attend the court hearing. They weren't very close to the victim; however, they would greatly affect the chances of sending the murderer to prison by being present.

And while his partners paid attention to their current case, Frost began compiling witness statements and evidence for another case they worked on in the past. Frost contacted the witnesses to inform them that the trial had finally been scheduled next week. For four months a disheartened family waited for their turn at trial, wondering what would become of the woman they thought they knew. The unhinged woman committed a grisly double homicide against her husband and child. To keep his witnesses –and her family– sharp for the judge and jury, Frost wanted to coach them through the hearing with their attorney. They were going to send a murderer to prison next week.

Downstairs, Maura and Senior Criminalist Susie Chang worked together on an autopsy. With Chang's assistance, Maura turned the body to face her to expose a gunshot wound in the victim's back. While Maura held the body in place, Susie took several pictures of the wound, then pried the bullet out of the man's flesh. Susie recorded the bullet's caliber on paper and placed the bullet in a small evidence bag. When they completed the exterior examination, Susie went off to place the bullet in the chain of custody records and turn in blood samples to the lab.

Since her shift was over soon and she didn't have any other autopsies to focus on, Maura took her time with the examination. The chief medical examiner never missed details while performing autopsies; it wasn't in her nature to make slapdash efforts, even if her schedule became very busy. She had all the time she needed to look at every crevice, organ, and notable scar, injury, or altered part of the healthy man's body.

The medical examiner worked ceremoniously for two hours. She made a y-incision in the victim's chest and abdominal region, then removed his ribs to observe his organs. She extracted his chest organs first and examined them, notating any oddities in her findings. Maura worked quickly since there were no notable discoveries and even got through examining most of the man's abdominal organs.

"Hey Maur, you want me to massage your face?" The sudden interruption made the medical examiner jump. She placed the liver back into the cavity and watched the weary detective throw her blazer over a shoulder. Jane pushed a hand into her pocket as she simpered at the ME's bewildered expression.

For the past three hours, the detective sat at her desk in the stuffy heat. The windows were wide open, but their office stood no chance of enjoying any passing breezes since they were located in the back of the building –blocked by much taller buildings. Electrical fans were not helpful either. Thank goodness it was only 80°F out –the department _really_ needed to fix the air conditioning.

After the detective convinced –and gratefully got the support of– their current victim's relatives to testify in court, Jane grabbed her things and decided to see her friend. And enjoy the cold air that would guarantee her sweat spots to fade away.

Maura pulled her face shield up, "Massage my face?" She placed the scalpel she'd been holding on a tray. She instinctively crossed her wrists in front of her to keep herself from contaminating her gloves among other things. "Thank you for the offer, but not now."

Jane threw the blazer over a shoulder, moving to the opposite side of her friend. They were standing next to the corpse, facing each other, pulling faces. "You realize I'm kidding?"

"You can still massage my face," Maura pulled the shield down, "...since you offered." The blonde gave a grateful smile, but it transformed into a lopsided grin, "However, now that I think about it, your hands might be too rough." The blonde squinted her eyes and took the scalpel up again. "Why my face? I'd rather have you massage my shoulders than my face."

The detective crossed her arms, dropped her head slightly, and left her jaw open, "Maura, no. I was kidding. And your face because it looked tense. And I will never massage you, that's why you have your fancy masseuses." Jane leaned forward a bit, her eyebrow arching. "Or is it mass- _eye_?"

Maura tilted her head slightly and chuckled at the detective's silliness, "First of all, my face corresponds to the emotions and thoughts I have."

The brunette nodded, biting her bottom lip. Her voice lilted as she replied, "As does _my_ face."

"The tension you saw revealed the intensity of my level of concentration –which you have broken." Maura laughed under her breath at the snotty expression on Jane's face. "And to answer your question: no, it is not massi. The plural is in fact," Maura bobbed her head as she bobbed the scalpel in her hand, "...masseus _es_."

The detective rose her nose, arms still crossed, "Doctor Smarty-Pants, one last thing."

"Yes, Detective Bossy-Pants?"

Jane squared her shoulders, "Two things...,"

Maura waited, placing the scalpel down again. "Go ahead detective."

"My hands are not rough, they're dry." The brunette spread her feet further and draped the blazer over her shoulders, resembling a mafia boss or pimp. "And two, do you wanna go out to dinner after...," she waved at the corpse and the morgue, "...this?"

The answer was obvious; the question unnecessary. Maura picked up the scalpel and liver again, then cut out a piece of tissue that didn't match the rest. The symptoms would _not_ have presented itself yet, it was too early to know –he might have survived the cancer. But, Gage Santos died from a gunshot wound.

"Maura?" Jane bent down to catch the woman's eyes. "You all right?"

"Yes, sorry." She set the organ aside, then prepared a slide with the tissue. "You're going to wait an hour for me?" Maura marked the the glass slide, notated it on the microphone and report, then carefully placed it in a box with the others. "I still need to look at these slides and write my report."

She shrugged with no urgency. Jane wanted to review her current case and outline, with her partners, the presentation they needed to make tomorrow with the DA. They had gone over it briefly after Korsak ended his call with the attorney. But, they all agreed to take a break from the uncomfortable humidity in the bullpen.

"I'll head back up to the pen to finish planning our presentation for tomorrow morning. That should take an hour or so."

Maura bagged the chest and the abdominal organs in separate bags, "When we're done, we can meet by the café. Then head to the Dirty Robber?" She also took the brain she'd extracted earlier and put it in formaldehyde.

"I still can't understand how the smell of deco- and flesh never fazed me, but _that_ ," Jane closed her eyes and grimaced, "...gets to me." She took her blazer off and covered her mouth with it. "I'll see you in a bit." Jane walked off, making it halfway across the room when Maura called her.

"Are you still hot?" Maura pointedly looked at her friend.

The blue blazer moved away from her mouth when she answered, "No?" Jane clenched her lips together and grinned widely. The blonde's eyes twinkled, eyebrows raising at the detective, "What? I didn't come in here just for air conditioning. I _wanted_ to see you too." Jane lolled her head at the shorter woman.

The medical examiner nodded, training her eyes back to the corpse, "Please tell your colleagues not to loiter here for the air conditioning." She picked up a large curved needle and pierced the flesh, "I don't need a crowd of detectives and officers pretending they're interested in my practices." She sutured the incision, adding with finality, "However, I don't mind giving a few lessons on the human anatomy. I can make the learning experience hands on too."

Jane wasn't using the AC to her advantage on purpose... sorta. She knew she had to comply with Maura's request; if not, _Jane_ would be the reluctant student listening to an earful of her friend's medical jargon. And she wouldn't be able to leave with some made up pathetic excuse because Maura was her best-friend. They were connected professionally and personally, so Maura wouldn't hesitate to call the detective on her fibs.

Her blazer went back over her mouth. It came out muffled, but Maura could hear her distinctively, "Yes ma'am. Yes Doctor Bossy-Pants."

Maura crinkled her nose at her, "Go and leave, so I can get my work done."

"Duh, I have to get work done too. But _some_ one keeps distracting me." Jane rolled her head to look back at Maura.

"Detective Smarty-Pants." Maura scolded. They both knew Maura's efforts to sound serious were ruined by the moniker.

"Fine okay, okay." She walked to the door as Susie opened it, "What's up Chang?"

"Hi Detective, I just ran into a couple of officers down the hall—,"

The brunette slowly turned to look at the defiant grin on the ME's face, "You want to teach a class today?" Chang stepped into the morgue, the door swinging into the detective, but Jane held it in place.

"Not particularly, since I plan on eating dinner tonight with you." Maura didn't forget what she had told the detective. She just didn't think it was going to happen _this_ soon. "I'd rather not delay dinner, but you're more than welcome to go alone." The medical examiner tried her hand at sarcasm.

She pushed the door open to step out, turning her head to look at the all too familiar smirk on the blonde woman's face. "I've got someone to take your spot. Don't worry." Jane left, hoping the statement would stir a little jealousy or wonder in the medical examiner.

Maura couldn't clarify the gravity of the words spoken or who might take her spot with Jane at the dinner table –the brunette left too soon for her to ask. The medical examiner hoped that Jane was only pulling her leg. They always went out to eat together; however, they weren't obligated to go out with each other all the time either. So Maura couldn't let that dark shadowy stranger, that she created, consume her thoughts. Not when the brunette was clearly messing with her.

Still, Maura's eyebrows knit together and she frowned, displeasure and –what was it?– jealousy forming in her chest. She shook those feelings away, checking to see if Chang had noticed her reaction. But the Senior Criminalist was oblivious. So Maura continued with her tasks. She finished stitching the corpse and, with Susie's help, they maneuvered the body to a mobile table and stored it in a large freezer. After completing that, Maura removed her PPE and requested Susie to finish the preservation of organs and sterilization of their equipment. The medical examiner placed a fresh pair of gloves on then collected her box of slides to inspect the tissues. She moved towards the wall by the double doors and placed the first slide into the microscope. As she studied and recorded her observations on a sheet of paper, the medical examiner's thoughts wandered to the brunette detective.

She couldn't help but let the woman's words control her thoughts. Maura was certain that Jane only said those words in jest, but now a new idea simmered on her mind: relationships. Maura wondered how the dynamic of her relationship with Jane would change if the brunette started dating.

A best friend would be supportive, encouraging, and open for discussions about the dates _and_ person of interest. The blonde watched movies portraying women having conversations about their handsome, charming dates. She even took pleasure in the excitement the women on screen conveyed. Maura and Jane did that: talk about dates –but not as passionately as they should have. Somehow their conversations became more about _them_ than the man they had originally brought up. If the _man_ that Jane showed interest in became a permanent figure in the brunette's life, Maura, frankly, would not be that supportive, encouraging, or open best friend. The blonde saw herself as somewhat encouraging; she would avoid the topic of Jane's significant other, and would most likely avoid the brunette altogether. There was no doubt in Maura's mind, that she would _definitely_ be awkward in every interaction with the brunette. Maura was not going to be a good friend.

Susie tapped Maura on her shoulder, rousing the ME out of her trance, "Doctor Isles, I can finish examining the slides if you want to start your report."

Maura nodded out of obligation, realizing how frightened she was at the thought of losing her best friend to another person. If Jane ever found someone else to love or become close to, Maura would find herself alone and lonely –a fact she'd been comfortable with in the past, but no more.

"Thank you Susie. I'll be in my office if you need me." Maura stripped the gloves off and monotonously walked to her office with her recorder and paperwork.

The Senior Criminalist took over at the microscope for her boss. She inspected the tissue samples that Maura collected while contemplating the change of her boss's demeanor. She also didn't forget the fact that Dr. Isles had stared at the wall for a good three minutes before Susie stepped in.

Chang neared the six-month mark working with and for the highly recognized medical examiner. Chang was also fortunate enough to work with the famed Boston detective too –the same one that escaped a serial killer's scalpel. She never paid much attention to coworkers and regularly avoided socializing beyond the workplace. But Detective Rizzoli, her team, and Doctor Isles easily became acquaintances that Susie came to trust and admire. However, because of her close working relationship with Doctor Isles, Chang was more tuned to the blonde's feelings and unspoken cues. That was the perk of being reserved: Susie Chang read people without others knowing of her personal observations. Despite the short six month employment at the morgue and lab, Susie distinguished an underlying tension between her colleagues.

Chang had close friends; Maura and Jane were close friends. But whatever was going on between the ME and detective, whatever tension Chang could sense, it wasn't friendly.

"Tell them not to come down unless all of you want to hear Doctor Isles' prepared lesson plan for the day." Jane pushed the officers toward the elevator, "She's more than ready for class participation too."

The four officers exchanged looks, thinking very carefully what that might mean for them. Two of them, a stout man with an amazing head of hair and a freckled brunette woman, faced the elevator doors to leave. The other half shrugged at the lanky detective and attempted to walk towards the morgue. Jane held her arm out to stop them.

"You two ever heard of sarcasm?" They didn't care. They wanted to cool off, but the detective would _not_ let them pass. "Find someplace else to share your BO. We have to keep these hallways open for officers and detectives that _need_ to be here."

The shortest officer of the two who refused to leave, grunted at the detective. He mumbled as he, again, tried to walk to the morgue, "Must be nice," He smugly glanced at the brunette, "...being friendly with the ME." His colleague, who hid his tattoos on his forearm with a sleeve, knew Detective Rizzoli's reputation. He did not push the button for the elevator –being the smart man he was, he went to the staircase instead. He abandoned the fool for slaughter.

"Officer Jenkins?" She pushed her arms through her blazer, tugging it closer to her midriff. Jane looked him directly in the eyes, her upper lip quivering as she snarled, "This isn't high school. Doctor Isles kicked _me_ out for over staying my visit. If you don't got business down here," she stepped into his personal bubble, pushing the boundaries as she got into his face, "...get the hell out."

The officer felt slightly rattled, but he had dealt with more intimidating people than her. He didn't enjoy her invading his space, but he chose to let it slide. He got out of her way, pressing the button for an elevator and commented, "Detective, it's not like you run the lab. You got no say."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Officer Jenkins, but _I_ am in charge here, right? And please, interrupt me if this is not true, but you _are_ new to the department?"

Jane restrained from outwardly gloating, making sure her facial expression remained stern, yet passive. Maura stood a few inches away from the man, looking at him directly. Her tall brunette detective took a few steps back, letting the feisty ME take her spot in the ring.

"I ordered Detective Rizzoli to redirect anyone who took advantage of this space _back_ to where they came from. Is Detective Rizzoli in the wrong?" The elevator closed again, taking no passengers since Officer Jenkins was being berated. Maura crossed her arms, speaking over the babbling officer, "Officer Jenkins, I would appreciate you so much if you would let your colleagues know that they are all welcome to enjoy the air conditioning." She took one more step forward, " _If_ they have _business_ to conduct."

Maura's misplaced friendly tone and ironic glowering facial expression – _combined_ with her command presence– made the officer's arrogant face _and_ attitude disappear _ve_ _ry_ quickly. She uncrossed her arms, pushed for the elevator again, and smiled.

Officer Jenkins felt like he'd been gutted. He was humiliated, "I...," he tried to say, but his throat was too dry. He swallowed repeatedly, the heat in his neck rising steadily as the Doctor continued smiling. The detective looked just as shock, but impressed –and something else too. "I'm going," he stepped backwards into the open elevator, "...I'll notify...," he couldn't get the words out.

The last thing Maura and Jane saw before the doors closed were Officer Jenkins's eyes go blank, his face turn red, and his lips part slightly. He was at a loss for words. That would be the last time he _ever_ went down to the morgue.

The detective scratched the back of her head, tucking her opposite arm underneath a cool armpit. "Wow," Jane leaned towards the shorter woman's ear, murmuring under her breath, "And they say _I'm_ mean."

Maura didn't realize how close the brunette stood. When she turned to face her, Maura's cheek nearly collided with Jane's lips. Jane pulled back, covering her mouth and held Maura's shoulder. The ME followed suit grasping the brunette's forearms. They chuckled in unison.

"At least I won't have loitering officers and detectives down here." Maura composed herself.

"That you won't, my friend." Jane chuckled, squeezing the woman's shoulder, "So dinner still on?"

Maura bit her lip subconsciously, and bounced slightly with glee, "If I'm the one you're taking out, yes."

The detective clapped her hands on the woman's shoulders. Jane gently shook the ME. It _did_ work. "Man, I really wanted to invite Officer Jenkins though. I think he'd just _die_ in your presence." Jane threw her head back and laughed rambunctiously.

The medical examiner responded with an eye roll, shrugging the detective's hands off. Maura sauntered back to her office, not giving Jane the satisfaction of any other response.

"What? That was a good one!" Jane threw her arms up at the withdrawing ME. "See you later!" She waved at her back.

The side of her lip curled up, Jane rocked back and forth on her feet. She was proud of the joke she'd made and was even more excited that she had an effect on Maura. Her heart grew immensely, so she puffed out her chest and took a satisfying breath in. She waited for an elevator to take her back up to the pen, but when it didn't come as quickly as she expected, the brunette shrugged and went to the staircase instead. Her enthusiasm gave her the boost of energy to climb up six flights of stairs. Jane Rizzoli did _not_ stop to take a breath as she practically leaped every other step. Reaching her floor, she swung the door open and contentedly stepped out. She took heaving breaths of air, stalking to her desk. Once there, she felt all the adrenaline escape her body.

"Holy shit!" Jane gasped. She stretched, pulling her arms over her head, then placed her palms at the base of her skull to expand her lungs. She collapsed into her chair, trying to calm her oxygen deprived lungs and rapidly beating heart.

"You run a marathon or something?" Frost sat back in his chair, glancing quizzically at the detective.

Her breathing labored. The warmth of the office hit her –now she was sweating profusely too. She pulled off her blazer and set it on her chair, "I climbed up the stairs." Frost's face contorted, "Where's Korsak?"

"He went downstairs to collect some evidence for the previous case we worked on."

She panted, looking for some way to cool down, "D'you think...," she leaned as close as she possibly could to Frost, despite the wooden desks and computers being in the way, "...I would get in deep shit for taking my shirt off?"

"What?" Frost quirked his head, his face expressing confusion and mild shock.

"Man, let's go somewhere else with some damn air conditioning." Jane swiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and upper lip, "You really think you can focus on organizing our presentation for tomorrow _and_ prepare for the trial next week in this heat?"

He paused, tilted his head to the telephone to check the time, then gave a nod. "Let's get outta here." Frost hopped out of his seat, grabbed everything he deemed necessary for their preparation –as did Jane– and went to the elevator.

They went down to the café and placed their belongings at a table. Jane called Korsak and informed him of their new plans. The Sergeant willingly went along with them.

* * *

 **A/N:** I updated this chapter. So there were some changes made, but it wasn't too drastic. And although I have most of the plot planned out, do any of you guys want to see anything happen in particular? Maybe I can work it into the story? Also, a lot's been happening, but I will be doing my best to update every week as promised!


End file.
